


Art Freaks v. The Plastics REDUX

by HavocRoyale



Series: We're All Stars REDUX [2]
Category: Mean Girls - Richmond/Benjamin/Fey
Genre: Autistic Cady Heron, Canon Compliant, Coming Out, Gen, I'll add anymore tags as I need to, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Jewish Janis Sarkisian, Jewish Shane Oman, Just like last time, Love Triangles, Miscommunication, Multi, Post-Canon, Slow Burn, Trans Aaron Samuels, also cady isn't trans anymore because i forgot, and i'm not abt to go through and fix all the spots i forgot, it's a chat fic but it will have oneshots that go along with it, she can be cis...as a treat in 1 or 2 fics, she's trans in everything i write it's ok, the first 3 ships are the endgames!, trans damian hubbard
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:55:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 17,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24096190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HavocRoyale/pseuds/HavocRoyale
Summary: Caddy Cakes:truth come outsoccer boi:does janis is bottom?maleficent’s wife:SHUT THE HELL YOUR FUCKmaleficent’s wife:SHUT THE MOUTH YOUR HELLmaleficent’s wife:SHUT THE FUCK YOUR MOUTHsoccer boi:is she okay?disaster gay:she has never been okay a day in her life
Relationships: Cady Heron/Aaron Samuels, Cady Heron/Shane Oman, Karen Smith/Gretchen Wieners, Regina George/Cady Heron (One-sided), Regina George/Janis Sarkisian, Regina George/Shane Oman, Tyler Kimble/Shane Oman (One-Sided)
Series: We're All Stars REDUX [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1738498
Comments: 19
Kudos: 78





	1. Bottoms United

**Author's Note:**

> Ahahaha yes I'm rewriting AFvP.....with Shady and Rejanis because literally I love shady it's so good and both the ship and shane needs more love in this fandom. A lot of this will still be the same as the old AFvP but with revisions for the first few chapters until I get it to where it needs to be for the full break off since the relationships and therefore plot has shifted
> 
> anyone who was here for cadnis or the ot3 or even the shane/damian or anything i am sorry but,,,,I had no drive for those plots after I got to where I was, but a lot of the Regina, Gretch, & Karen plots are relatively the same, as well as like 50% of Shane, Aaron, & Janis' arcs

**[Art Freaks™]** **  
** [May 1st 6:04pm]

**Caddy Cakes:** Hey guys, can I add Aaron to the chat????   
**Caddy Cakes:** I mean it’s totally okay if not because this is like Our Chat but also he’s been sitting with us for like a month and having to explain chat things to him is eXHAUSTING

**maleficent’s wife:** No Hets Allowed

**Caddy Cakes:** JANIS

**maleficent’s wife:** THIS IS A STR8 FREE ZONE

**Caddy Cakes:** HOW DO YOU EVEN KNOW IF HE’S STRAIGHT OR NOT

**maleficent’s wife:** I HAVE AN IMPECCABLE GAYDAR TYVM

**disaster gay:** no u dont honey   
**disaster gay:** & yes caddy u can add him

**maleficent’s wife:** how dare you dam   
**maleficent’s wife:** this is slander to my good lesbian name

**disaster gay:** u thought caddy was str8   
**disaster gay:** C A D D Y

**_Caddy Cakes added: Sunfall is my KING_ **

**disaster gay:** STRAIGHT

**Sunfall is my KING:** wow rude   
**Sunfall is my KING:** I’m not even straight 

**Caddy Cakes:** He’s not talking about you dw

**_Caddy Cakes renamed Sunfall is my KING: Aaron duh_ **

**disaster gay:** see jan? ur gaydar is BROKEN

**maleficent’s wife:** that doesn’t mean I have to be happy about it

**Aaron duh:** cady how could you   
**Aaron duh:** change it back

**Caddy Cakes:** No!! No one understands your weird book references!!

**disaster gay:** i do

**maleficent’s wife:** oh dw I got this :)

**_maleficent’s wife renamed Aaron duh: sk8r boi_ **

**disaster gay:** HE WAS A SK8R BOI

**maleficent’s wife:** SHE SAID SEE YA LATER BOY

**disaster gay:** HE WASN’T 

**maleficent’s wife:** GOOD

**sk8r boi:** what is going on

**disaster gay:** ENOUGH

**maleficent’s wife:** FOR HER   
**maleficent’s wife:** aaron you ruined it

**sk8r boi:** what

**maleficent’s wife:** you SOILED it

**sk8r boi:** soiled what

**disaster gay:** [ https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=POCdbcPxNfc ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=POCdbcPxNfc)

**sk8r boi:** i don’t even skateboard…

**Caddy Cakes:** Janis could show you!!

**maleficent’s wife:** no

**sk8r boi:** no

**maleficent’s wife:** oh okay   
**maleficent’s wife:** I SEE HOW IT IS

**sk8r boi:** you said no too!! don’t pin this on me!! i just don’t want to get hurt in the middle of soccer season

**Caddy Cakes:** It’s May...soccer season ended like 3 months ago

**sk8r boi:** it never ends in my heart :’^)

**disaster gay:** u did NOT just put a NOSE on ur SMILEY

**sk8r boi:** what’s wrong with my smilies? :^(

**disaster gay:** [ [lawsoftheland.jpg] ](https://i.kym-cdn.com/photos/images/newsfeed/001/084/140/772.jpg)

**Caddy Cakes:** I think they’re cute :)

**sk8r boi:** thank you

**maleficent’s wife:** she’s lying   
**maleficent’s wife:** she’s audibly said “EUGH” when you sent the first one   
**maleficent’s wife:** she’s just telling you that because your her bf

**Caddy Cakes:** jAN IS   
**Caddy Cakes:** I DID NOT

**sk8r boi:** it’s okay, you don’t have to lie to me about my smilies :^(

**Caddy Cakes:** AARON NO   
**Caddy Cakes:** I MEANT IT   
**Caddy Cakes:** THEY’RE CUTE

**disaster gay:** this is so dramatic   
**disaster gay:** i love it

**sk8r boi:** can someone change my name tho like for real

**_disaster gay renamed sk8r boi: soccer boi_ **

**disaster gay:** dont ever ask me for anything again   
**disaster gay:** i ruined a timeless meme for u

**soccer boi:** i understand, sir

**maleficent’s wife:** literally don’t ever call Damian “sir” again   
**maleficent’s wife:** he’s too much of a bottom for that authority

**Caddy Cakes:** JGDSFJHSDJHFGHSDJ

**disaster gay:** JANIS ELIZABETH SARKISIAN YOU TAKE THAT BACK RIGHT NOW

**maleficent’s wife:** you can’t hide from the truth DAMIAN MICHAEL HUBBARD

**soccer boi:** i regret asking to be added

**maleficent’s wife:** the door is right there   
**maleficent’s wife:** feel free to leave if you don’t accept damian and his bottom-ness

**disaster gay:** >:O

**soccer boi:** leaf him olone   
**soccer boi:** it’s not his fault he was born like that   
**soccer boi:** [ [bottom.png] ](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/514510233410732038/538554016041271307/Untitled.png)

**Caddy Cakes:** GDSGFJSH   
**Caddy Cakes:** AARON GDHSGFJSD

**maleficent’s wife:** I can’t believe I’m surrounded by bottoms

**soccer boi:** who said i was a bottom >:^(

**maleficent’s wife:** you expect me to believe you are a top, twink?

**soccer boi:** excuse me…   
**soccer boi:** i am a twUNK

**maleficent’s wife:** doesn’t make you a top, twunk

**Caddy Cakes:** She’s got you there, Aaron

**_disaster gay renamed the chat: “Bottoms United”_ **

**disaster gay:** what janis is conveniently leaving out is that she is also….not a top

**maleficent’s wife:** DAMIAN WHTA THE HELL

**Caddy Cakes:** truth come out

**soccer boi:** does janis is bottom?

**maleficent’s wife:** SHUT THE HELL YOUR FUCK   
**maleficent’s wife:** SHUT THE MOUTH YOUR HELL **  
** **maleficent’s wife:** SHUT THE FUCK YOUR MOUTH

**soccer boi:** is she okay?

**disaster gay:** she has never been okay a day in her life

**maleficent’s wife:** SHUT   
**maleficent’s wife:** oh fuck it’s like almost 7   
**maleficent’s wife:** cADDY YOURE SUPPOSED TO BE HELPING ME STUDY

**Caddy Cakes:** I tried!! You said studying was for losers!! And kicked me and Shane out of your room!!!

**maleficent’s wife:** SO YOU JUST STARTED STUDYING WITHOUT ME?

**Caddy Cakes:** Yes?

**maleficent’s wife:** AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

**Caddy Cakes:** You could just come upstairs and join us

**disaster gay:** or she could unlock the door and let u in lmao

**maleficent’s wife:** uh   
**maleficent’s wife:** what are u studying rn?

**Caddy Cakes:** Calculus and then we’re starting chemistry

**maleficent’s wife:** uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuh nvm

**disaster gay:** shane could always bust the door down like he did your window that one time

**Caddy Cakes:** HE WHAT?

**maleficent’s wife:** oh haha look at that my door is unlocked now ahahaha

**Caddy Cakes:** SHANE BROKE WHAT?   
**Caddy Cakes:** WHEN DID HE DO THAT?

**soccer boi:** jeez when was that like 2 years ago?

**disaster gay:** 1 year 10 months and 2 days exactly

**Caddy Cakes:** WHY DOES AARON KNOW WHAT HAPPENED? WHAT DID SHANE DO?

**maleficent’s wife:** he superman kicked my window open when it was raining because i wouldnt let him in

**soccer boi:** and then his ass got stuck because its a basement window and he’s built like a small truck   
**soccer boi:** the guy’s covered in scars from the glass

**Caddy Cakes:** Oh my…

**disaster gay:** dont ask abt them because he WILL pull his shirt off to show them to u

**maleficent’s wife:** yeah yeah yeah shane’s an idiot and he hurt himself for something stupid it happened a long time ago let’s just move on it’s study time i’m muting my phone

**disaster gay:** touchy

**Caddy Cakes:** Oh! Well I guess I’ll mute as well! I’ll talk to you guys later!!

**[revenge connoisseur >> gud omans Direct Message]** **  
** [Today 10:36pm]

**revenge connoisseur:** so

**gud omans:** so?

**revenge connoisseur:** u like cady

**gud omans:** I DO NOT

**revenge connoisseur:** dude   
**revenge connoisseur:** u were staring at her all night

**gud omans:** I WAS LISTENING

**revenge connoisseur:** SHANE

**gud omans:** WHAT

**revenge connoisseur:** YOU OFFERED TO WALK HER HOME   
**revenge connoisseur:** SHE LIVES LIKE ACROSS THE STREET BASICALLY

**gud omans:** SHUT UP SHUT UP SHUT UP SHUT UP

**revenge connoisseur:** WHAT IS IT WITH YOU AND CUCKING AARON SAMUELS CANT YOU GIVE THE GUY A BREAK

**gud omans:** ITS NOT MY FAULT THAT ALL THE GIRLS HE DATES ARE VERY NICE TO ME AND ALSO VERY PRETTY

**revenge connoisseur:** g-d your standards are so low

**gud omans:** theyre higher than urs >:^/

**revenge connoisseur:** SHUT UP I MOVED ON SHUT UP

**gud omans:** ok lesbian


	2. Pink Wednesdays

**[Santa’s Hot Elves]** **  
** [May 3rd 4:45am]

**_Regina reopened the chat!_ **

**Regina:** Oh. Ew, has it really been this long since we talked in here?   
**Regina:** I guess I should be thankful you’re all seemingly asleep at the moment.

**_Regina renamed themself: Queen Bee-Ouch_ ** **_  
_ ** **_Queen Bee-Ouch renamed the chat: “Pink Wednesdays”_ **

**Queen Bee-Ouch:** Hm...

**_Queen Bee-Ouch changed Gretchen’s permissions!_ ** **_  
_ ** **_Queen Bee-Ouch changed Cady’s permissions!_ ** **_  
_ ** **_Queen Bee-Ouch changed Karen’s permissions!_ **

**Queen Bee-Ouch:** Change your own names. I have to try and get some sleep before 6:30

[Today 5:55am]

**Cady:** Woah, wasn’t expecting this chat when I woke up   
**Cady:** Hope you got some rest, Regina!!

**_Cady renamed themself: Star Girl_ **

**_Gretchen renamed themself: Jewish Princess_ **

**Star Girl:** Oh, hey Gretch!!

**Jewish Princess:** I will mute this chat ifu talk rn it is 2 early adn I havent had my cofee

**Star Girl:** Ooookay   
**Star Girl:** How did you even spell you name so flawlessly when you can’t even spell “and”

**_Jewish Princess has muted the chat!_ **

**Star Girl:** Okay then

**Karen:** hi cady!!!1!!!111!!1

**_Karen renamed themself: sexy mows_ ** **_🐭_ **

**Star Girl:** Hi, Karen! How’s your morning so far?

**sexy mows** **🐭** **:** very  ✨🌼💤👎

**Star Girl:** Tired still?

**sexy mows** **🐭** **:** i am so tired cady   
**sexy mows** **🐭** **:** i have a final in kem  😭

**Star Girl:** That’s your 6th period right?   
**Star Girl:** You can come sit with me, Janis, Damian, and Aaron at lunch and I can try to help you study some if you want!!

**sexy mows** **🐭** **:** OMG CADY UR A LIFE SAVER THANK U

**Star Girl:** Anytime Karen!

[Today 6:42am]

**_Queen Bee-Ouch renamed sexy mows_ ** **_🐭_ ** **_: Sexy Mouse_ ** **_🐭_ **

**Queen Bee-Ouch:** I assume I’ll be eating lunch in Mrs.Grant’s class then if you’re all gonna be at the art freaks’ table today

**Star Girl:** You know….you can come sit with us too, Regina..   
**Star Girl:** I know you and Janis still aren’t like friends but it’s just for today, she wouldn’t mind

**Queen Bee-Ouch:** You don’t know Janis very well then if you think she won’t mind

**[Bottoms United]** **  
** [Today 6:45am]

**Caddy Cakes:** Heeeeeeeeyyyyyyyyy guuuuuuuuuuuyyyyyyyyssssssss

**disaster gay:** uh oh   
**disaster gay:** what do u want from us

**Caddy Cakes:** It’s less from all of you and more just from Janis

**soccer boi:** UH OH

**maleficent’s wife:** w h a t   
**maleficent’s wife:** do you    
**maleficent’s wife:** w a n t   
**maleficent’s wife:** at 6:47am

**Caddy Cakes:** I offered to help Karen study for her chem final at lunch today, I said she could come sit with us...

**disaster gay:** ok? shes sat with us before?

**Caddy Cakes:** Which also means that Gretch will probably come sit with us…

**maleficent’s wife:** oh….oh this better not be going where I think it’s going, Caddy

**Caddy Cakes:** ….and also that Regina will probably come sit with us…

**maleficent’s wife:** NO

**Caddy Cakes:** PLEASE JANIS   
**Caddy Cakes:** SHE PROBABLY WONT EVEN LOOK AT YOU

**maleficent’s wife:** N O   
**maleficent’s wife:** I KNOW SHES WORKING ON CHANGING AND ALL THAT GOOD FOR HER BUT SHE IS NOT SITTING WITH US

**Caddy Cakes:** ITS JUST FOR TODAY

**disaster gay:** im with jan on this one caddy

**soccer boi:** so am I   
**soccer boi:** regina did a lot of damage...

**maleficent’s wife:** not until she at least TRIES to apologize for all the shit she caused   
**maleficent’s wife:** and then I’ll t h i n k about it   
**maleficent’s wife:** I make no promises

**Caddy Cakes:** UGH okay   
**Caddy Cakes:** That’s fair...she’s had a hard few days, I just don’t want her sitting alone today

**maleficent’s wife:** big whoop I had a hard couple of years thanks to her   
**maleficent’s wife:** I know what you’re trying to do but unless she can get over herself and apologize. She. Is. Not. Sitting. With. Us.

**Caddy Cakes:** Yeah, okay!! I’ll talk to her

**[Hear My Roar >> It’s Regina Bitch Direct Message]** **  
** [Today 6:59am]

**Hear My Roar:** Okay, so maybe you were a little right

**It’s Regina Bitch:** Shocker

**Hear My Roar:** But!!!   
**Hear My Roar:** But!! Janis said she’d consider letting you sit with us if you apologize…   
**Hear My Roar:** Which really is like nothing compared to what she could have said, especially because I THOUGHT you already apologized?????

**It’s Regina Bitch:** I can’t even see your face right now, but I k n o w what face you’re making and I’m only going to ask you once to cut it out.   
**It’s Regina Bitch:** Don’t even THINK about looking at me like that when you see me at school, Cady Heron.   
**It’s Regina Bitch:** It’s not that easy to apologize especially not for literal years of crap.

**Hear My Roar:** You apologized to me just fine?

**It’s Regina Bitch:** Yeah. When I was high on pain meds.    
**It’s Regina Bitch:** Look, I really did try to, I promise. I just...I chickened out, okay? I tried waiting for her afterschool a few weeks ago when she was staying to paint for some show or something and like I left after staring at a door for 20 minutes.

**Hear My Roar:** Regina…   
**Hear My Roar:** If it’s really that hard, I can go with you. I’m sure even Janis would be more than okay with me being there

**It’s Regina Bitch:** No. I don’t need a babysitter, I’m completely capable of doing this myself.   
**It’s Regina Bitch:** But don’t be surprised if she still refuses to let me sit at your stupid table.

[Today 7:08am]

**Hear My Roar:** Oh, also…   
**Hear My Roar:** Are you okay? You were up kind of late (early?)

**It’s Regina Bitch:** I’m fine. It’s just hard to sleep sometimes, it’s nothing you need to worry about

**Hear My Roar:** Hm okay   
**Hear My Roar:** I’m here if you ever wanna talk though, like when you can’t sleep or something

**It’s Regina Bitch:** Unlikely, but I appreciate the offer.   
**It’s Regina Bitch:** Thanks.

**[revenge connoisseur >> michael george Direct Message]** **  
** [Today 7:10am]

**revenge connoisseur:** dam?? where the hell are you??? you’re usually at the table before me

**michael george:** im doing gay things u wouldnt understand

**revenge connoisseur:** IM LESBIAB?????????

**michael george:** gay trans things

**revenge connoisseur:** oh   
**revenge connoisseur:** are you okay?   
**revenge connoisseur:** is it shark week? Dysphoria?

**michael george:** GFHGFHGDFGDJ   
**michael george:** nO its fine im fine its nothing like that i promise

**revenge connoisseur:** is it assholes?   
**revenge connoisseur:** are kurt and his stupid football bros being dicks? we can totally get shane to put them in their place

**michael george:** gfhdsgfjh no jan its fine!!! no ones being dicks or anything pls dont get him ANOTHER detention he already had issp all last week

**revenge connoisseur:** oops too late

**michael george:** JANIS   
**michael george:** u better apologize to him when u see him again >:(

**revenge connoisseur:** >:(

**michael george:** >:C

**revenge connoisseur:** FINE   
**revenge connoisseur:** but seriously where are you?

**michael george:** wouldnt u like to kno ;)

**revenge connoisseur:** YES I WOULD LIKE TO KNOW DAM

**michael george:** ;)   
**michael george:** chill im with aaron dw about it   
**michael george:** nows ur chance to tell caddy about ur secret love for her

**revenge connoisseur:** g-d fuck off you know its not like that anymore

**michael george:** well u still had a crush on regina george after 8th grade so clearly i dont know how ur crushes work because at least cady APOLOGIZED and is NICE

**revenge connoisseur:** you sound like Shane

**michael george:** well maybe he has a point then

**[Bottoms United]**   
[Today 9:22am]

**maleficent’s wife:** why did Regina just corner me in the bathroom   
**maleficent’s wife:** cady if that was her idea of apologizing it was piss poor

**Caddy Cakes:** She’s trying!! She probably felt as trapped as you did, she’s been trying to work up the courage to apologize to you for weeks…

**maleficent’s wife:** uh huh okay   
**maleficent’s wife:** sounds fake but whatever   
**maleficent's wife:** she can sit with us today ig   
**maleficent’s wife:** BUT ONLY FOR TODAY   
**maleficent’s wife:** that was a shit apology

**Caddy Cakes:** Thank you, Jan…

**maleficent’s wife:** yeah whatever   
**maleficent’s wife:** now pay attention before Madame Agard catches us texting in class

**Caddy Cakes:** <3

**disaster gay:** gay

**soccer boi:** actually she’s bi

**[Pink Wednesdays]** **  
** [Today 1:27pm]

**Sexy Mouse** **🐭** **:** thnak u cady 4 the study help!!!1!!11

**Star Girl:** Yeah, it was no problem, Karen!! How do you feel you did on the test?

**Sexy Mouse** **🐭** **:** horrible!!!1111!!!1

**Star Girl:** KAREN

**Jewish Princess:** She didnt fail   
**Jewish Princess:** She passed barley   
**Jewish Princess:** *barely

**Queen Bee-Ouch:** And how do you know that?

**Jewish Princess:** I sit next 2 her duh   
**Jewish Princess:** I checked her answers b4 she turned it in

**Star Girl:** GR ETCHEN   
**Star Girl:** THATS cHeAtInG

**Jewish Princess:** And?   
**Jewish Princess:** Im not abt 2 let my gf fail chemistry

**Sexy Mouse** **🐭** **:** ily

**Jewish Princess:** ily2 kare bear

**Queen Bee-Ouch:** I am loving the energy in this chat.

**Star Girl:** Don’t encourage them!!   
**Star Girl:** Cheating on tests isn’t okay!!!

**Queen Bee-Ouch:** Love it. So Pure. :)

**Star Girl:** No!!

**Sexy Mouse** **🐭** **:** yeSS!!1!!!!!11!!!111!!1   
**Sexy Mouse** **🐭** **:** oh also cady can u help me study for my englsih final tomorow

**Star Girl:** Oh...at lunch again?

**Sexy Mouse** **🐭** **:** yessss

**Star Girl:** Uh, sure? I’ll just come sit with you guys probably instead

**Sexy Mouse** **🐭** **:** noooooo i like sitting at the art freaks table!!1!1!11!!! damien is so nice and funny!1 so is janis even tho she dodnt talk or smile much today  😢

**Star Girl:** Okay…

**Sexy Mouse** **🐭** **:** thank u!!!11!1 

**Star Girl:** Don’t mention it…

**[Hear My Roar >> It’s Regina Bitch Direct Message]** **  
** [Today 1:32pm]

**Hear My Roar:** Okay so, Janis drives me home after school everyday, you’re gonna meet us at her truck (I know you know what it looks like so don’t even try to play dumb) and you’re going to apologize REALLY apologize

**It’s Regina Bitch:** Excuse me?

**Hear My Roar:** You scared the crap out of her earlier! You c o r n e r e d her into the bathroom between classes with no one else around!! You’re going to apologize for that and then you’re going to give her a real apology. And if you don’t then she probably won’t let you sit with us ever again

**It’s Regina Bitch:** No.

**Hear My Roar:** Regina

**It’s Regina:** I’ll apologize for scaring her if it’s that big of a deal, but I will not repeat what I already apologized for.   
**It’s Regina Bitch:** Once was enough and if she doesn’t accept it then it’s not that big of a deal. I don’t mind eating with Mrs.Grant

**Hear My Roar:** UGH fine   
**Hear My Roar:** And don’t lie, Reggie, you HATE sitting alone in Mrs.Grant’s class for lunch >:(

**It’s Regina Bitch:** Well, Janis has every right not to forgive me. I don’t see the problem if I can’t sit with you guys at lunch for the last 2 weeks of school this year.   
**It’s Regina Bitch:** And don’t ever call me “Reggie” again, I will slit your throat while you sleep.

**Hear My Roar:** And what about next year?   
**Hear My Roar:** And noted

**It’s Regina Bitch:** What about it?

**Hear My Roar:** I’m not letting you sit alone in an english class for your senior year, Regina…

**It’s Regina Bitch:** That’s hardly my problem, if you won’t let it go.

**Hear My Roar:** >:(

**[Bottoms United]** **  
** [Today 4:20pm]

**maleficent’s wife:** haha blaze it

**_maleficent’s wife has left the chat!_ **

**disaster gay:** uh hELLO???????

**[Hear My Roar >> revenge connoisseur Direct Message]** **  
** [Today 4:21pm]

**Hear My Roar:** Janis

**revenge connoisseur:** don’t

**Hear My Roar:** Will you just listen to me please?

**revenge connoisseur:** uh idk can you just let me decide when and if I want to forgive Regina myself?   
**revenge connoisseur:** it’s not your fucking place to get involved, it’s not your business!    
**revenge connoisseur:** if you want her to sit with us that bad then fine! she can sit with us! but don’t expect me to pretend to be all buddy buddy with her for you!

**Hear My Roar:** Janis please...I’m just trying to help

**revenge connoisseur:** then stop.   
**revenge connoisseur:** I don’t need your help and I sure as hell don’t want it.

**_revenge connoisseur has blocked Hear My Roar!_ **

**[revenge connoisseur >> michael george Direct Message]** **  
** [Today 4:26pm]

**michael george:** ok what happened

**revenge connoisseur:** Regina was waiting for me at my truck after school

**michael george:** ok and?

**revenge connoisseur:** she apologized for cornering me in the bathroom

**michael george:** ok? thats good

**revenge connoisseur:** she’s only doing it because Cady’s telling her to   
**revenge connoisseur:** and it’s not Cady’s business, she shouldn’t be sticking her nose into my business with Regina

**michael george:** honey u know shes not trying to force u into anything

**revenge connoisseur:** do I? Cause it really fuckin feels like it, like she’s trying to make me forgive Regina already like a month of Not being a dick makes up for years or bullying and harassment

**michael george:** janis shes not saying u have to forgive her right now

**revenge connoisseur:** I thought you were on my side with this!

**michael george:** im not on anybodys side!! ur both being complete idiots rn!! she isnt asking u whats ok and ur not telling her whats ok   
**michael george:** have u considered idk TALKING TO HER and maybe TELLING HER whats wrong????

**_revenge connoisseur has muted the chat!_ **

**michael george:** just think about it jan   
**michael george:** if u want to come study with me instead of caddy tonight the doors always open   
**michael george:** my mom’s making your favorite, spaghetti with extra oregano ;)

[Today 5:03pm]

**_revenge connoisseur has unmuted the chat!_ **

**revenge connoisseur:** I’m headed over

**michael george:** hella

**revenge connoisseur:** if you ever say that again I’m blocking you

**michael george:** H E L L A

**_revenge connoisseur has blocked michael george!_ **

**michael george:** JANIS SARKISIAN U UNBLOCK ME THIS INSTANT

_ Your message has failed to send. Would you like to try again? _

**michael george:** >:(

_ Your message has failed to send. Would you like to try again? _

[Today 5:46pm]

**_revenge connoisseur has unblocked michael george!_ **


	3. May the Fourth

**[Bottoms United]** **  
** [May 4th 6:27am]

**soccer boi:** MAY THE FOURTH BE WITH YOU   
**soccer boi:** [ [stormtrooper.gif] ](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/f9/7b/62/f97b627bd9b50f1f4f2d236d2899bd54.gif)

**caddy cakes:** Oh? What’s? What is any of? That?

**soccer boi:** YOU DON’T KNOW STAR WARS? >:O

**disaster gay:** me & jan havent gotten to star wars yet with caddy   
**disaster gay:** they WERE on the schedule for this weekend but idk if were still doing tht rn

**caddy cakes:** Is it really that big of a deal that I don’t get it yet?

**soccer boi:** YES YES IT IS   
**soccer boi:** if dam and jan cant show you star wars, i will do it   
**soccer boi:** we can have a marathon for date night saturday :^)

**caddy cakes:** That sounds lovely :)

**disaster gay:** get tht str8 shit outta here

**caddy cakes:** Correction: bi shit

**soccer boi:** what she said

**disaster gay:** i h8 boht of u

**caddy cakes:** BOHT

**soccer boi:** B O H T

**disaster gay:** NO ITS TOO EARLY FOR THIS

**caddy cakes:** B̴̨̺͂͊ ̸̨́̽͋͐̍Ọ̸͉̞͓̋͂̅͝ ̵̦̭͎͖̓̓H̴̙̎̌͒͗̾ ̴̝͚̱͔̩͍͘T̴̫̝̜̅̂̚͜ͅ

**_disaster gay has muted the chat!_ **

**caddy cakes:** >:o

**soccer boi:** thats fair

**[Hear My Roar >> revenge connoisseur Direct Message]**   
[Today 6:55am]

**_revenge connoisseur has unblocked Hear My Roar!_ **

**revenge connoisseur:** what finals do you have today?

**Hear My Roar:** UH   
**Hear My Roar:** I don’t have any but I told Karen I’d help her study for english today at lunch

**revenge connoisseur:** we can drive back for lunch   
**revenge connoisseur:** I don’t think I can handle being around so many people today   
**revenge connoisseur:** I’ll just wait in the truck for lunch

**Hear My Roar:** Don’t you have a final today in Trig?

**revenge connoisseur:** I’ve already got summer school it’s fine   
**revenge connoisseur:** we can start star wars early without damian and build a pillow fort in my basement ;)

**Hear My Roar:** I already told Aaron I’d watch them with him this weekend :(

**revenge connoisseur:** it’s May the 4th!!! we can’t not watch star wars today!! it’s like a requirement!! I’m sure Aaron won’t care…

**Hear My Roar:** Do you want to talk? Is that what this is about? 

**revenge connoisseur:** …..maybe so…..

**Hear My Roar:** All you had to do was tell me that, dude   
**Hear My Roar:** I’ll be waiting in my front yard if you would be so kind as to come pick me up ;)   
**Hear My Roar:** But first.   
**Hear My Roar:** Can we get some breakfast? PLEASE

**revenge connoisseur:** yeah yeah okay   
**revenge connoisseur:** I’m on my way

**[Hear My Roar >> Sunfall is my KING Direct Message]** **  
** [Today 7:02am]

**Hear My Roar:** Hey, babe, I’m hanging out with Janis today, she’s not feeling too well. We’re probably going to watch some of the Star Wars movies because Apparently we “can’t not watch star wars today”

**Sunfall is my KING:** oh okay   
**Sunfall is my KING:** it’s thursday so i won’t even be at northshore today anyways   
**Sunfall is my KING:** stay safe! have fun!

**Hear My Roar:** You too, honey! I’ll call you later <3

**Sunfall is my KING:** <3

**[Bottoms United]** **  
** [Today 7:23am]

**_caddy cakes added: revenge connoisseur_ ** **_  
_ ** **_caddy cakes changed revenge connoisseur’s permissions!_ ** **_  
_ ** **_caddy cakes renamed revenge connoisseur: maleficent’s wife_ **

**_disaster gay has unmuted the chat!_ **

**caddy cakes:** Janis as her phone blows up from being re-added to the chat: Ah yes...my bitches…

**disaster gay:** oh pls if anything ur all MY bitches

**soccer boi:** i’m ok with that

**disaster gay:** 👀

**caddy cakes:** 👀

**soccer boi:** hwat

**disaster gay:** [ [hwat.png] ](http://i.imgur.com/C7LapYd.jpg)

**soccer boi:** ????????

**disaster gay:** nvm

**[Pink Wednesdays]** **  
** [Today 7:45am]

**Queen Bee-Ouch:** Cady, why aren’t you at school today?

**Star Girl:** Oh, I don’t have finals today so I’m with Janis watching Star Wars movies   
**Star Girl:** Don’t worry though!! I’ll be there for lunch to help y’all study still!!

**Jewish Princess:** yall   
**Jewish Princess:** Ur from AFRICA not TEXAS

**Star Girl:** Well!! Too bad!! I said it!!!

[Today 7:53am]

**Star Girl:** Wait, Regina, how did you know I wasn’t at school today?

**Queen Bee-Ouch:** I have my ways.

**Jewish Princess:** She luks 4 u in the caff every morning and glares @ ur friends until the bell rings

**Queen Bee-Ouch:** NO I MOST CERTAINLY DO NOT

**Jewish Princess:** She also committed ur class sched 2 memory & she probably checked norburys room b4 going 2 her own homeroom 2 c if u were there

**Queen Bee-Ouch:** GRETCHEN

**Sexy Mouse** **🐭** **:** gretch is right  
 **Sexy Mouse** **🐭** **:** can confirm

**Queen Bee-Ouch:** I hate both of you with a passion.

**Jewish Princess:** Ily2 gina

**Sexy Mouse** **🐭** **:** <3

**Star Girl:** [ [interesting.png] ](https://preview.redd.it/2aaqt51ccf021.jpg?width=540&auto=webp&s=894c04e0d3583be0a7311e245d277728ff3c7a7b)

**Queen Bee-Ouch:** [ [shutup.png] ](https://66.media.tumblr.com/4c0f31f2962b8c0172c176bf9b5fe5b7/tumblr_ozxozccReM1w6ljvjo5_1280.png)

[Today 2:43pm]

**Sexy Mouse** **🐭** **:** thank u agin for the studdy help cady!!!111!!!11!

**Star Girl:** Yeah, again, it’s no problem, Karen   
**Star Girl:** Glad I can help :)

**[revenge connoisseur >> michael george Direct Message]** **  
** [Today 5:15pm]

**michael george:** so   
**michael george:** howd it go?

**revenge connoisseur:** nice, caddy’s sad I won’t let her watch the prequels but nice

**michael george:** howd she take it?

**revenge connoisseur:** take what?

**michael george:** did u not tell her ur like in love with her?

**revenge connoisseur:** literally when will you drop it   
**revenge connoisseur:** i don’t like her like that

**michael george:** WELL IM NOT STUPID U LIKE SOMEONE IF ITS NOT CADS THEN WHO ELSE COULD IT BE

**revenge connoisseur:** I DONT LIKE ANYONE DAM ITS NOT THAT DEEP

**michael george:** sus

**revenge connoisseur:** why don’t you go sus at shane he has a crush on caddy

**michael george:** HE WAHT  
 **michael george:** 🏃‍♂️🏃‍♂️🏃‍♂️

**[michael george >> gud omans Direct Message]** **  
** [Today 5:32pm]

**michael george:** CADY?!

**gud omans:** wrong dms bro

**michael george:** NO!!   
**michael george:** RIGHT DMS!!!   
**michael george:** U LIKE CADDY

**gud omans:** NO I DONT

**michael george:** YES U DO

**gud omans:** SHES NICE WHAT THE HELL DO YALL WANT FROM ME

**michael george:** OH MY GOD OH MY GOD OH MY GOD U HAVE TO TELL HER

**gud omans:** NO???? SHES DATING SAMUELS??? IM NOT GONNA STEAL HIS GIRL AGAIN

**michael george:** tell her tell her tell her tell her

**gud omans:** no

**michael george:** pls

**gud omans:** no

**michael george:** pls

**gud omans:** i will consider it

**michael george:** :)

**[Hear My Roar >> revenge connoisseur Direct Message]** **  
** [Today 9:25pm]

**Hear My Roar:** Hey

**revenge connoisseur:** uh hey?   
**revenge connoisseur:** what’s up?

**Hear My Roar:** So Karen suggested at lunch that we make a groupchat with everyone in it? Like everyone everyone? Me, you, Dam, Aaron, Karen, Gretch, and Regina

**revenge connoisseur:** okay?

**Hear My Roar:** I just wanted to make sure that would be okay with you…   
**Hear My Roar:** I don’t want to just put you and Regina in a chat together without like making sure y’all are okay with it and comfy and all that yunno?

**revenge connoisseur:** “y’all”

**Hear My Roar:** You’re from Georgia, you’re legally not allowed to make fun of me for saying y’all!!!!!!

**revenge connoisseur:** what are you gonna call the cops on me or smth? >:)

**Hear My Roar:** No. Worse. I’ll revoke your hand-holding privileges and also I won’t help you study anymore

**revenge connoisseur:** >:O

**Hear My Roar:** >:)   
**Hear My Roar:** Okay but for real, is it okay for me to make the group chat or what?

**revenge connoisseur:** gopher it dude

**Hear My Roar:** Yes!!!!! Thank you, Janis!!!!!! I love you!!!!!!!!

**revenge connoisseur:** yah love u too, Caddy   
**revenge connoisseur:** just don’t expect me to talk to Regina

**Hear My Roar:** Of course not   
**Hear My Roar:** I think I’ll wait to do it until like this weekend or something idk

**revenge connoisseur:** whatever floats your boat   
**revenge connoisseur:** I think I’m gonna try to go to bed now? keyword try   
**revenge connoisseur:** night, Caddy 

**Hear My Roar:** Night, Janis!!! <3


	4. The Shuckening

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey howdy hey so. I won't link them here because that's like SO much work and I'm so over having to keep redoing the links cause they break and stuff. But I posted the 2 chapter oneshot for Janis's POV during Regina's apologies and stuff and also the oneshot about Aaron that takes place before this chapter
> 
> ...so go read those :^)

**[Plastic Freaks]** **  
** [May 6th 8:00am]

**_Hear My Roar started a new chat!_ **

**_Hear My Roar added: iluvhaloween, It’s Regina Bitch, michael george, revenge connoisseur, Sunfall is my KING, & Working Bee Girl _ **

**Hear My Roar:** IT BEGINS!!!! HEY GUYS!!!    
**Hear My Roar:** Oh wait a second

**_Hear My Roar changed revenge connoisseur’s permissions!_ ** **_  
_ ** **_Hear My Roar changed It’s Regina Bitch’s permissions!_ ** **_  
_ ** **_Hear My Roar changed michael george’s permissions!_ **

**Hear My Roar:** There we go

**Working Bee Girl:** No

**_Working Bee Girl muted the chat!_ **

**Hear My Roar:** Don’t mind that, she probably hasn’t had her coffee yet   
**Hear My Roar:** Normally she’ll type a wall of text to threaten the chat (with lots of typos!) but I think she’s losing her touch :/

**michael george:** oh fun

**_Hear My Roar renamed themself: Caddy_ ** **_  
_ ** **_Caddy renamed revenge connoisseur: Jamis_ ** **_  
_ ** **_Caddy renamed michael george: Damian_ ** **_  
_ ** **_Caddy renamed Sunfall is my KING: Aaron_ ** **_  
_ ** **_Caddy renamed iluvhaloween: Karen_ ** **_  
_ ** **_Caddy renamed Working Bee Girl: Gretch_ **

**Caddy:** Just to avoid any confusion :)

**Jamis:** why does Regina get to keep HER name?

**It’s Regina Bitch:** Because I already have my name in mine unlike you idiots.   
**It’s Regina Bitch:** Also because clearly Cady loves me the most  😘

**Damian:** thts objectively false & I WILL press charges if u ever try & say she loves u more ever again reggie

**It’s Regina Bitch:** And I’ll press charges if you ever call me that again, Damian.

**Jamis:** uh…@Caddy, I’m like 92% sure my name doesn’t have an “m” in it…

**Caddy:** SHUCK

**Aaron:** SHUCK RETURNS

**Damian:** S H U C K ??????????????

**Jamis:** shUCK

**Aaron:** so when cady was in that competition with the mathletes she spent too much time talking and the other girl answered first and cady just shouts “SHUCK” and then quickly tries to justify it because she wanted to say “shoot” and “fuck” simultaneously and it was great

**Jamis:** LEGACY OF SHUCK

**Gretch:** KEEP TRYING 2 MAKE SHUCK HAPPEN CADY   
**Gretch:** I BELIEVE N U

**Caddy:** I didn’t mean to say that!!!! And Janis I’ll fix your name in a hot minute, I’m trying to get dressed

**_Damian renamed the chat: “The Shuckening”_ **

**Caddy:** dAmIaN

**Jamis:** “a hot minute” only Caddy would describe it like that   
**Jamis:** also Do Not change my name, leave it, let me be Jamis   
**Jamis:** it’s like Janis but with jam

**It’s Regina Bitch:** Is no one else worried as to why she’s getting dressed at 8am?

**Damian:** nah

**Jamis:** not even a little bit

**Aaron:** it’s saturday :^)   
**Aaron:** date day ;^)   
**Aaron:** also regina can u change my name for me?

**It’s Regina Bitch:** I mean I could, but will I? No.

**Jamis:** oh good, absolutely don’t change his name for him   
**Jamis:** don’t let him pick his own name if you do, he doesn’t have the ability to do so for a reason

**It’s Regina Bitch:** Well now that Janis has made her standing on the matter so clear….of course I’ll change your name for you, love. What do you want it to be?

**Jamis:** >:(

**Aaron:** i dm’d you what i want it as

**It’s Regina Bitch:** Oh. Why am I not surprised?

**_It’s Regina Bitch renamed Aaron: Catboy ;3c_ **

**Catboy ;3c:** THATS NOT WHAT I SAID TO CHANGE IT TO

**It’s Regina Bitch:** Oh, it isn’t? Wow, I must’ve misread all the subtext in your love for your cat and those children’s books. My bad. :)

**Jamis:** GJFDHGJKFDHGJKHDKJ

**Damian:** wow regina rlly just exposed our mans like this huh?   
**Damian:** just scalped him right in front of us

**Catboy ;3c:** CHANGE IT BACK CHANGE IT BACK CHANGEIT BAKC

**It’s Regina Bitch:** No.

**Karen:** oh!!111!1!!!11   
**Karen:** is this the chat cady said she was gonna make?   
**Karen:** gud morningg every1!!!1!!1!! :^)

**Catboy ;3c:** [ [goodmorningladies.png]   
](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/342408715774984203/539921577010003968/goodmorningladies.png) **Catboy ;3c:** good morning karen

**Jamis:** fghdsgfjhfdhsjfh

**It’s Regina Bitch:** What the fuck am I looking at?

**Catboy ;3c:** goodmorningladies.png

**Damian:** goodmorningladies.png

**It’s Regina Bitch:** Excusez-moi? Are you two really drinking champagne at 8am? With whatever the hell those things are in your mouths?

**Catboy ;3c:** actually it’s apple juice

**It’s Regina Bitch:** Apple….apple juice? In...champagne flutes…?

**Catboy ;3c:** yes

**Damian:** its called class regina look it up

**It’s Regina Bitch:** [ [idiots.gif] ](https://media.giphy.com/media/to3I2nkywr2PS/giphy.gif)

**Karen:** oh aaron r ur nails painted?

**Catboy ;3c:** yes, dam did them for me last night   
**Catboy ;3c:** they’re the trans pride flag colors :^)

**It’s Regina Bitch:** Wow. Did you two have like a girl’s night or something last night?

**Catboy ;3c:** it’s called Boyz Nite Fridays and yes   
**Catboy ;3c:** we watched all the important movies

**Damian:** like mamma mia and mamma mia 2

**Catboy ;3c:** and also pretty woman

**It’s Regina Bitch:** Boyz Nite Fridays…..   
**It’s Regina Bitch:** That hurt to type…

**Jamis:** good

**It’s Regina Bitch:** Oh fuck off, Janis. **  
** **It’s Regina Bitch:** Why didn’t you ever let me paint your nails, Aaron?

**Catboy ;3c:** idk you never asked ig? kinda assumed you didn’t want to date a guy who painted his nails or anything like that anyways

**It’s Regina Bitch:** Hm.

**Jamis:** wow Regina, jealous much? you do know he’s his own dude right? Lol

**It’s Regina Bitch:** Yes. I always knew that?

**Catboy ;3c:** debatable but ok

**It’s Regina Bitch:** What?

**Catboy ;3c:** janis kind of has a point, you were kind of controlling…

**Damian:** maybe u guys should talk about this in dms

**Catboy ;3c:** maybe later, i need to go pick up cady   
**Catboy ;3c:** i’ll talk to you guys later

**Jamis:** see ya

**Damian:** bye bye u fucky lil man

**Jamis:** FUCKY?

**Damian:** IT WAS AUTOCORRECT I SWEAR

**Jamis:** IT AUTOCORRECTED TO F U C K Y????

**Damian:** YES I PROMISE OH MY GOD PLS BELIEVE ME   
**Damian:** THT WASNT INTENTIONAL

**_Jamis renamed Catboy ;3c: fucky lil man_ **

**Damian:** JANIS NOOOOOOOO

**Jamis:** FUCKY YOU CALLED HIM A FUCKY LITTLE MAN

**[Pink Wednesdays]** **  
** [Today 8:45am]

**Queen Bee-Ouch:** Was I really that controlling of Aaron?

**Sexy Mouse** **🐭** **:** no more than u were wih me and gretch!

**Queen Bee-Ouch:** That doesn’t really make it better…

**Sexy Mouse** **🐭** **:** i gues not but u know it wasn’t okay  
 **Sexy Mouse** **🐭** **:** have u apoligized to him yet?

**Queen Bee-Ouch:** No.

**Sexy Mouse** **🐭** **:** REGIAN  
 **Sexy Mouse** **🐭** **:** U NEED TO TELL HIM UR SORRRY

**Queen Bee-Ouch:** I’ll talk to him later, he’s on his “date day” with Cady now.

[Today 9:22am]

**Jewish Princess:** Wow an entire d8 day?   
**Jewish Princess:** Every saturday?

**Queen Bee-Ouch:** I don’t want to talk about it.

**Jewish Princess:** U sure? U kno it’s no big deal if u still like Aaron

**Queen Bee-Ouch:** Drop it. I said I don’t want to talk about it.

**Jewish Princess:** Yikes ok

**[The Shuckening]** **  
** [Today 12:38pm]

**_Damian renamed themself: gay cupid_ **

**gay cupid:** alright were not idiots   
**gay cupid:** everyone give me a name & ill change it for u if u cant

**Gretch:** Make karens “kare bear”

**_gay cupid renamed Karen: kare bear_ **

**Gretch:** & make mine “discostick”

**gay cupid:** i am NOT changing ur name to a euphemism for dick

**Gretch:** Y NOT

**gay cupid:** NO DICK JOKES ON MY CHRISTIAN MINECRAFT SERVER

**_Jamis renamed Gretch: discodick_ **

**discodick:** FJDGHJDFJKDHGKJD TH ANKS

**Jamis:** mhm

**gay cupid:** >:o   
**gay cupid:** HOW COULD U

**Jamis:** quite easily really, I just went into the settings and then I clicked on Gretch’s contact and

**_gay cupid changed Jamis’ permissions!_ ** **_  
_ ** **_gay cupid renamed discodick: DISCO BABEY_ **

**DISCO BABEY:** U kno wat? Im ok with this

**Jamis:** IM NOT

**gay cupid:** TOO BAD CAUSE CADDYS ON A DATE WHICH MEANS UR NOT GETTING UR RIGHTS BACK

**DISCO BABEY:** RIGHTS REVOKED UNTIL MOM GETS HOME

**gay cupid:** RIGHTS REVOKED UNTIL MOM GETS HOME

**kare bear:** RIGHTS REOVKED UNTIL MOM GETSHOME

**gay cupid:** she did her best

**DISCO BABEY:** Good job bb!!! <3

**kare bear:** thank u <3

**gay cupid:** wow soft   
**gay cupid:** janis come back i need my platonic girlfriend here so we can b soft like gretch & karen

**Jamis:** soft rights revoked until I get my chat rights back >:(

**gay cupid:** >:O

**_gay cupid changed Jamis’ permissions!_ **

**Jamis:** thank u bb, love u <3

**gay cupid:** !!!!! <3

**Jamis:** I know exactly how to celebrate my rights being returned

**_Jamis renamed It’s Regina Bitch: Reginald Georgia_ **

**Jamis:** :)

**_Reginald Georgia left the chat!_ **

**Jamis:** damn okay then bitch

**_gay cupid added: It’s Regina Bitch_ **

**Jamis:** why

**It’s Regina Bitch:** Why?

**gay cupid:** because caddy will flip if she came back and regina was suddenly gone

**It’s Regina Bitch:** Fair enough. Can I have my permissions back or are you going to hold my chat rights hostage?

**gay cupid:** i was going to give them to u but if ur gonna be like tht about it then nvm

**It’s Regina Bitch:** I’m really not in the mood for this crap, Damian. Can you please give me my permissions back?

**gay cupid:** jeez ok calm ur tits reginald

**_gay cupid changed It’s Regina Bitch’s permissions!_ **

**gay cupid:** there

**It’s Regina Bitch:** Thank you.

**gay cupid:** is she like…..Okay?

**DISCO BABEY:** I think shes just jealous & upset abt aaron & cady   
**DISCO BABEY:** Tht stuff rlly gets 2 her sumtimes

**gay cupid:** oh

**Jamis:** of course it does

**[It’s Regina Bitch >> Sunfall is my KING Direct Message]** **  
** [Today 1:15pm]

**It’s Regina Bitch:** Can we talk later?   
**It’s Regina Bitch:** Like when you’re free, of course.

**Sunfall is my KING:** uh i guess

**It’s Regina Bitch:** Thank you.

[Today 8:27pm]

**Sunfall is my KING:** ok what’s up?

**It’s Regina Bitch:** I realized earlier I never apologized to you for how I treated you.   
**It’s Regina Bitch:** I’m sorry, I don’t really know how to apologize for it all but like, you were really sweet and nice and I guess you really liked me and I just kind of betrayed that a lot and I just...kind of used you I guess? Like you’re The perfect guy pretty much and like it just kind of fit really well with my image and everyone just like expected us to be an item?

**Sunfall is my KING:** janis was right, your apologies suck   
**Sunfall is my KING:** but I know you mean it, and I know you’re trying   
**Sunfall is my KING:** i suppose i’m kind of over everything with shane, or as over it i can be, shit like that hits hard

**It’s Regina Bitch:** Okay. That’s all I wanted to say.

**Sunfall is my KING:** wait no don’t, i have questions for you

**It’s Regina Bitch:** Uh? Okay?

**Sunfall is my KING:** first, why’d you do it? like why’d you cheat on me TWICE with shane?

**It’s Regina Bitch:** Well…   
**It’s Regina Bitch:** I was bored? That’s really shitty, I don’t know. I never did it with like the intent to hurt you, I just kind of…did it without thinking of the repercussions? But like it’s not like I didn’t like you, you were really sweet and charming and funny. I just didn’t like you like That really.

**Sunfall is my KING:** but you liked shane “like that”?

**It’s Regina Bitch:** I mean, not really? I don’t think so at least. I just...felt less guilty about it? Like you liked me a lot and I felt worse about sleeping with you than I did about him. It was a no strings attached thing with him and he was okay with that even though he also liked me a lot...   
**It’s Regina Bitch:** That sounds even worse. I should’ve just said I was bored and left it there.   
**It’s Regina Bitch:** Honestly I used Shane too, that idiot would do anything I asked him to and I used that against him to avoid my own guilt.

**Sunfall is my KING:** so why didn’t you just break up with me then?

**It’s Regina Bitch:** Because we were like The Couple, we were practically perfect together.

**Sunfall is my KING:** no offense but shouldn’t “happy” and “not cheating” be part of “practically perfect”?

**It’s Regina Bitch:** I didn’t say I thought we were perfect.

**Sunfall is my KING:** you kinda did, regina

**It’s Regina Bitch:** Well, I didn’t think so. Everyone else thought so. I might just swear off dating honestly, I haven’t dated a single guy that I actually liked.   
**It’s Regina Bitch:** Well, I liked you. And I like Shane, he’s actually really sweet and down to earth if you can believe it. But I didn’t like either of you romantically? Or even sexually really. You’re both really nice guys. I kind of wish I really liked at least one of you, that’d’ve made this a lot easier and maybe we wouldn’t be here if I did.

**Sunfall is my KING:** regina...have you ever truly liked a guy? like even just as a crush, you didn’t have to date him or anything

**It’s Regina Bitch:** Not particularly?

**Sunfall is my KING:** have you maybe considered the idea that maybe you’re gay?

**It’s Regina Bitch:** No.   
**It’s Regina Bitch:** Like once in 8th grade maybe?

**Sunfall is my KING:** [ [interesting.png] ](https://preview.redd.it/2aaqt51ccf021.jpg?width=540&auto=webp&s=894c04e0d3583be0a7311e245d277728ff3c7a7b)

**It’s Regina Bitch:** DON’T MEME ON ME RIGHT NOW AARON THIS IS SERIOUS

**Sunfall is my KING:** and i’m just saying but didn’t you literally out janis and like ruin her life in like 8th grade maybe?

**It’s Regina Bitch:** I didn’t tell you that.

**Sunfall is my KING:** yeah, you didn’t, you lied to me about it. gretchen told me yesterday and don’t get mad at her i don’t think she realized i didn’t know   
**Sunfall is my KING:** but as someone who went through a very similar thing in middle school, in a catholic school no less, that i was really shocked and hurt to find out you did that to janis! and then lied to me about what happened! did you know i defended you around people when they talked about that? i thought they were just spreading bullshit rumors and crap   
**Sunfall is my KING:** i didn’t think you of all people would do that

**It’s Regina Bitch:** It’s not my proudest moment. I’ve been trying to think of how I could apologize to her without ruining my reputation or like getting punched in the face. I really expected her to respond a lot worse if I tried to talk to her before Cady.

**Sunfall is my KING:** well maybe you should have set aside your reputation instead of putting that over a real human person

**It’s Regina Bitch:** I get that now. Trust me.

**Sunfall is my KING:** yeah okay   
**Sunfall is my KING:** i guess i’ll forgive you for everything, but you’re going to have to earn my trust back. i’m not just letting this slide completely off the record…

**It’s Regina Bitch:** Yeah, that makes sense. 

**Sunfall is my KING:** janis doesn’t want anyone getting involved in her business, but...maybe just be a little nicer to her at least? so she actually has a reason to believe you’re changing for the better?

**It’s Regina Bitch:** Right. I suppose I can work on how I talk to her in the groupchat.

**Sunfall is my KING:** and for christ’s sake apologize to shane, if you were seriously using him like that for  _ that _ long, he needs one more than i did

**It’s Regina Bitch:** It’s on my to-do list.

[Today 10:27pm]

**It’s Regina Bitch:** Thank you, by the way.

**It’s Regina Bitch:** I guess you’re asleep, sorry. But seriously, Aaron, thank you for like actually talking to me about all that. I think it helped.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I also want to mention that I'm swapping up the timeline from here on out. For those of you who read the original, the party will be happening next actually!! And then like Regina & Janis' study hang out nonsense...and _then_ Cady & Regina's lunch talk


	5. Soft Reggies Has Appeared!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so I edited it so it isn't quite as intense as before but Janis still gets a lil angry at the start so **tw: Janis says the d slur and the q slur once each near the beginning of the chapter** but just like before she does take it back and apologize immediately after and regret it so!! take that as you will

**[revenge connoisseur >> It’s Regina Bitch Direct Message]** **  
** [May 7th 1:02am]

**It’s Regina Bitch:** How did you know you were lesbian?

**revenge connoisseur:** oh you have got to be kidding me   
**revenge connoisseur:** why do you even still have my contact

**It’s Regina Bitch:** No, it’s called “I never fucking deleted it so get your head out of your ass and answer my question.”   
**It’s Regina Bitch:** Always we’re literally in a groupchat together now, remember? It’s not like it’s hard to get your contact.

**revenge connoisseur:** why the hell are you awake at 1am?

**It’s Regina Bitch:** Oh my God, can you just answer the question? It’s none of your business why I’m awake right now.

**revenge connoisseur:** well it’s none of YOUR business how I knew I was gay   
**revenge connoisseur:** you’re lucky I haven’t just blocked you already

**It’s Regina Bitch:** Nightmares are kind of a side effect of getting hit by a fucking bus. As well as a lot of pain and overall discomfort when trying to sleep, so sometimes it’s just a little difficult to sleep. Now that I’ve answered your question, I expect you to answer mine.

**revenge connoisseur:** fine but don’t think just because I haven’t blocked you yet that we’re friends now

**It’s Regina Bitch:** Wouldn’t dream of it. Now answer the question.

**revenge connoisseur:** idk man, world cold and hard...tiddy warm and soft?

**It’s Regina Bitch:** How enlightening. Is that your professional opinion? Did you study hard for that conclusion of literary genius?

**revenge connoisseur:** you wanted my fucking answer there it is   
**revenge connoisseur:** idk what the hell you want me to say, it’s not like I just woke up one day and suddenly realized I didn’t like boys like a bus hit me or some shit, I’ve always just...been gay

**It’s Regina Bitch:** Ouch.

**revenge connoisseur:** why do you even care

**revenge connoisseur:** hello?????    
**revenge connoisseur:** wow for a second I actually thought we were bonding   
**revenge connoisseur:** Caddy would have been so proud :’)

**It’s Regina Bitch:** Oh my God. Do you like ever shut up or do you really love your own voice this much? 

**revenge connoisseur:** oh my g-d and here I thought you were changing! funny how that works huh?   
**revenge connoisseur:** just tell me why the hell you’re asking me “how I knew I was a lesbian” at 1am on a school night and you can go back to your Pretty In Pink Plastic world and I’ll block you so you don’t have to remember that time you conversed with the Space Dyke

**It’s Regina Bitch:** Ugh, okay, fine. I think I might be gay and it’s not like I have a ton of lesbians I can ask for help here.

**revenge connoisseur:** oh   
**revenge connoisseur:** oh this….this is priceless…   
**revenge connoisseur:** Regina George is a LESBIAN   
**revenge connoisseur:** if I’m the space dyke what does that make you? the plastic queer?

**It’s Regina Bitch:** Janis, can you cut it out?

**revenge connoisseur:** don’t dish out what you can’t take, Regina   
**revenge connoisseur:** I’m not gonna tell your dirty little secret to the world anyways, I know how that shit stings and even if I hadn’t ruined your life some already I wouldn’t subject anyone else to that bullshit and that includes you believe it or not   
**revenge connoisseur:** and I’m sorry, I got carried away there and I really shouldn’t have said some of that because I know what it’s like to be on the other end of that crap...

**It’s Regina Bitch:** Thank you, it’s fine. I kind of deserved that I guess. I really am sorry for everything I caused in 8th grade...I didn’t think it was going to be that bad…

**revenge connoisseur:** no one “kind of deserves” being called slurs, dude **  
** **revenge connoisseur:** also yeah, you’ve made it abundantly clear you’re sorry, maybe instead of apologizing every 8 hours you just live your own damn life. I don’t care if you’re ready to make amends or whatever the shit, I’m not

**It’s Regina Bitch:** Right. Okay. I’ll keep that in mind. And thank you again...for like apologizing and stuff, obvs.

[Today 1:43am]

**revenge connoisseur:** so what did you out me to try and draw attention away from yourself and your own little gay thoughts? Lol

**It’s Regina Bitch:** Yes, I think so. I really only started thinking about like why I did it and the possibility that I could be gay like a few hours ago though. I think I was just maybe a little confused and definitely really scared and you know how my dad is and I didn’t want to put a target on my back.   
**It’s Regina Bitch:** Or I guess how my dad was, he’s not around anymore. Funny how I seem to just forget that sometimes.

**revenge connoisseur:** WOW   
**revenge connoisseur:** OKAY I WAS JOKING BUT OKAY DAMN YOU REALLY JUST SCAPEGOATED YOUR BEST FRIEND HUH

**It’s Regina Bitch:** You’re hardly in a position to judge, you used Cady to get revenge on me.

**revenge connoisseur:** touche, George, touche

**It’s Regina Bitch:** Ew. Don’t call me that.

**revenge connoisseur:** so why do YOU think YOU’RE gay?

**It’s Regina Bitch:** That’s classified information.

**revenge connoisseur:** it’s Caddy isn’t it?

**It’s Regina Bitch:** NO   
**It’s Regina Bitch:** What makes you think that?

**revenge connoisseur:** OH MY G-D I WAS JOKING   
**revenge connoisseur:** AGAIN **  
** **revenge connoisseur:** R E G I N A L D   
**revenge connoisseur:** YOU ARE THE WORST AT BEING LOWKEY HOLY SHIT   
**revenge connoisseur:** IS THAT WHY YOU WERE UPSETTI SPAGHETTI EARLIER? WAS IT ABOUT CADDY NOT AARON?

**It’s Regina Bitch:** Oh my GOD!   
**It’s Regina Bitch:** Shut! Up!   
**It’s Regina Bitch:** It’s not my fault she’s so cute! It’s really hard to pretend to be straight around her.   
**It’s Regina Bitch:** And don’t call me Reginald.

**revenge connoisseur:** you’ve really just embraced it huh? took you all of like 5 seconds **  
** **revenge connoisseur:** okay anyways...you’re literally not allowed to like her so...back off

**It’s Regina Bitch:** Oh my.   
**It’s Regina Bitch:** You like her too, don’t you?

**revenge connoisseur:** hell no

**It’s Regina Bitch:** Is that why you hold her hand all the time?   
**It’s Regina Bitch:** WAIT   
**It’s Regina Bitch:** Are you two dating? Is Aaron her beard? Oh my god wait is she cheating on him, does her know?

**revenge connoisseur:** no, no, no, and no??? do you really think Cady of all people would cheat?

**It’s Regina Bitch:** Not really, but I also didn’t think she’d dethrone me, so it goes to show what I know.   
**It’s Regina Bitch:** But enough of that, this is a great bonding experience for us.

**revenge connoisseur:** no   
**revenge connoisseur:** we are not bonding over you having a crush on one of my best friends

**It’s Regina Bitch:** Yess don’t be a party poopeer jNis **  
** **It’s Regina Bitch:** She has such disarmingly pretty blue eys.   
**It’s Regina Bitch:** And such an adorbale laugh.   
**It’s Regina Bitch:** ANd a nice smile.

**revenge connoisseur:** dude, are you fucking okay?

**It’s Regina Bitch:** No   
**It’s Regina Bitch:** I tink my meds are kicling in   
**It’s Regina Bitch:** Night nite

**revenge connoisseur:** what the fuck

**[Bottoms United]** **  
** [Today 1:57am]

**maleficent’s wife:** so I definitely just had a FULL conversation with Regina for like an hour   
**maleficent’s wife:** and no one killed or blocked anyone   
**maleficent’s wife:** or got mad   
**maleficent’s wife:** okay I lied, I got a lil mad but it was justified I promise

[Today 9:21am]

**Caddy Cakes:** !!!!!!! I’m proud of you!!!! And Reggie!!!!   
**Caddy Cakes:** What’d you talk about?

**maleficent’s wife:** uh...not much, she was like totally high on pain meds, she just apologized again, she was a lot nicer, and shockingly better at it when she’s high than sober

**disaster gay:** so are u guys like ok now oooorrrrrrrr?

**maleficent’s wife:** idk I feel weird saying like “oh yeah we’re totally bros now after One super serious conversation” and I don’t really think we’re like totally okay now, but I guess it was a big step towards that

**disaster gay:** yes well if she does anything to ruin it or destroy ur progress ive got ur back uwu

**Caddy Cakes:** DAMIAN

**disaster gay:** look i love reggie but i would KILL for janis   
**disaster gay:** i think u would agree

**Caddy Cakes:** Fair enough

**[Sunfall is my KING >> revenge connoisseur Direct Message]** **  
** [Today 10:29am]

**Sunfall is my KING:** was it really just another apology that you and regina talked about for a whole hour?

**revenge connoisseur:** since when are you so nosy   
**revenge connoisseur:** and yes

**Sunfall is my KING:** if i guess it correctly you owe me $10

**revenge connoisseur:** guess what????? there’s nothing to guess it was just an apology while she was high as a kite

**Sunfall is my KING:** she thinks she’s gay

**revenge connoisseur:** wh   
**revenge connoisseur:** ...no…

**Sunfall is my KING:** cool, i’m glad she’s actually considering it

**[The Shuckening]** **  
** [Today 4:48pm]

**It’s Regina Bitch:** Okay, so who all here is coming to my party Friday?

**Caddy:** Me!!!

**It’s Regina Bitch:** Aside from Cady, Gretch, and Karen.

**Caddy:** :(

**gay cupid:** oooohhh i will   
**gay cupid:** live up to my true potential as a party gay for once

**Jamis:** ew, does this mean I only have Aaron for company?

**fucky lil man:** what’s wrong with that? >:^(   
**fucky lil man:** but also i’m going as well, so don’t fret, you’ll just be totally alone instead

**Jamis:** wow that’s r00d

**It’s Regina Bitch:** You Are invited too, you know.

**Jamis:** didn’t know, don’t care   
**Jamis:** parties aren’t really my thing anyways

**It’s Regina Bitch:** Then hang out in the room next to mine. Keep Ian and Pan company.

**Jamis:** whomstve

**DISCO BABEY:** Oooooooohhhhhhhh ian & pan r reginas ferrets

**Jamis:** YOU HAVE FERRETS????? SINCE WHEN????

**It’s Regina Bitch:** Since like 8th grade? I got Ian at my 13th birthday, Pan came along later

**Jamis:** you’ve had ferrets almost exactly as long as you stopped being my friend…

**It’s Regina Bitch:** Oops.   
**It’s Regina Bitch:** Anyways, they love meeting new people and it’d be great to have someone to play with them that day. I try to make sure I spend time with them before the party, and after if I’m sober enough, but it’s hard sometimes making sure they get enough attention.

**Jamis:** ...how many people are going to be there?

**It’s Regina Bitch:** I mean probably a lot by your standards, it is an end of the year/beginning of the summer party.   
**It’s Regina Bitch:** Also my first party since like christmas.

**Jamis:** we still have like a whole week and a half of school left?

**It’s Regina Bitch:** Okay, and? I’m getting the halo off on the 14th and I then I leave for Hawaii on the 22nd, I don’t really have the time to have the party any later than the 12th.

**Jamis:** [ [iguess.png]   
](https://i.kym-cdn.com/photos/images/original/001/365/753/94c.jpg) **Jamis:** also I guess I’ll go, I wanna see the ferrets...plus someone has to drive Mr.Party Gay over there home after he passes out drunk on your couch   
**Jamis:** I’ll also totally drive any of the rest of you home as well if it comes down to it, which I’m sure it will

**Caddy:** xoxoxoxo

**fucky lil man:** cady you literally swore off alcohol, you’re not the one getting a free ride offer from janis for the party

**Caddy:** >:(

**Jamis:** he’s right   
**Jamis:** you get a free ride offer from me anytime ;)

**Caddy:** :O   
**Caddy:** i love you, janis

**Jamis:** i love u too

**gay cupid:** why are we whispering?

**DISCO BABEY:** Ur not???????

**Jamis:** all lowercase letters to Caddy is the same as whispering

**Caddy:** gretch ily as well

**DISCO BABEY:** !! ily2 

**Caddy:** i love all of you actually   
**Caddy:** you’re all amazing   
**Caddy:** keep up the good work

**gay cupid:** stop ill cry caddy i love u too binch

**kare bear:** 💖💖💕💓💘💖💓💕

**fucky lil man:** i love you too, sweetheart <3

**gay cupid:** @regina where the HELL are u   
**gay cupid:** tell caddy u love her too

**It’s Regina Bitch:** No.   
**It’s Regina Bitch:** She’s a great friend now and I’m happy we can be friends after everything, but no.

**Jamis:** 🔫 say it bitch

**It’s Regina Bitch:** Or what? You’re gonna squirt me with your widdle wader gun?

**Jamis:** someone else pull the trigger for me, I need to go vomit because that was NOT the correct way she should have worded that

**gay cupid:** [ [pullthetrigger.png]   
](https://i.imgur.com/VyPbWz1.jpg) **gay cupid:** this is janis telling me to shoot regina

**It’s Regina Bitch:** Do it, coward. You won’t.

**fucky lil man:** 🔫  he won’t...but i will   
**fucky lil man:** say it…..coward…

**It’s Regina Bitch:** Hmph   
**It’s Regina Bitch:** I suppose I love you too, Cady.

**Caddy:** <3!!!!!!   
**Caddy:** A rare Soft Reggie has been seen in the wild

**DISCO BABEY:** O just u w8 until her party drunk regina is the softest

**Caddy:** Can’t wait :)

**[Hear My Roar >> It’s Regina Bitch Direct Message]** **  
** [Today 11:53pm]

**It’s Regina Bitch:** It’s recently come to my attention that I might be a lesbian and I know you’re not going to hate me for that, but I think you also deserve to know that I like you a lot. Obviously I’m not going to try and sweep you away out from under Aaron or anything, maybe I would have tried to had I realized this a year ago, but not anymore. I just...wanted to tell you? 

**_It’s Regina Bitch deleted a message!_ **

[Today 11:59pm]

**Hear My Roar:** Regina?

**It’s Regina Bitch:** Sorry, I just like fumbled with my phone a bit and accidentally sent a jumbled mess. Hope I didn’t wake you! Sorry again.

**Hear My Roar:** Oh. Yeah, no worries! I’m really only just getting to bed myself. Night, I guess

**It’s Regina Bitch:** Night, Cady.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> also yes I decided to implement Regina's crush on Cady, I think they're underrated smh


	6. Kevin G and the Power of Three

**[The Shuckening]** **  
**[Today 7:35am]

 **gay cupid:** shane oman has got to be the gayest straight man ive ever met

 **fucky lil man:** whatchu mean

 **Jamis:** he means how Oman follows Tyler Kimble around like a lost puppy now that Caddy demolished the walls between all the cliques

 **Caddy:** Tyler like never even sits with the mathletes anymore, and when he does he does so with Shane as well   
**Caddy:** I’m sure Marwan & Kevin just love it lmao

 **Jamis:** you don’t know? don’t you talk to them in that groupchat ever?

 **Caddy:** HELL NO I muted the groupchat with them ages ago, if they need me for like planning or anything Marwan will usually text me to check it or give me a summary in dms

 **fucky lil man:** marwan’s such a dad friend, did you know he sometimes makes lunches for kevin and tyler?

 **Caddy:** I KNOW RIGHT IT’S SO CUTE

 **Jamis:** JFDHFJGJHDGFGJS ARE YOU FOR REAL

 **Caddy:** Janis, I would NEVER lie about my friends being cute, Marwan also keeps spares of me and Tyler’s glasses

 **It’s Regina Bitch:** Why the hell are you all giggling and why the hell are you all texting when we’re ALL sitting at the same table?

 **gay cupid:** were discussing how not str8 shane oman acts and also how soft the mathletes are apparently

 **It’s Regina Bitch:** Oh, you have no idea about Shane.

 **gay cupid:** SPILL 

**It’s Regina Bitch:** So first of all Tyler Kimble has been his math tutor since 6th grade. And they used to hang out at his house after school every Tuesday and Thursday for tutoring like every week and sometimes on Saturdays as well. And Tyler is the only, and I mean the Only, person aside from his mom and anyone in this chat who’s allowed into his lizard room. So clearly on all levels except romantically, Shane is like totally in love with Tyler and they’re all but married already.

 **gay cupid:** holy shit   
**gay cupid:** are we sure he’s str8?

 **It’s Regina Bitch:** I’m like 80.24% sure. He’s not gay at least, but he could be bi like Cady and Aaron I suppose.

 **Jamis:** 80.24% is such a specific estimate, What Do You Know that we don’t?

 **It’s Regina Bitch:** Nothing I haven’t already told you.

 **Jamis:** I don’t believe you

 **It’s Regina Bitch:** Join the club.

 **[Kevin G & the Power of Three]** **  
**[Today 11:03am]

 **The Notorious K.I.G.:** yo africa u wouldnt have anythin 2 do with regina askin me 2 dj @ her party this friday would u????

[Today 11:13am]

 **The Notorious K.I.G.:** africa?????????

 **Ty-Dog:** I’m pretty sure she has us muted, Kev

 **The Notorious K.I.G.:** wtf

 **Math Dad:** I DM’d her for you, she’ll hop in eventually.

[Today 11:22am]

 **Africa:** What

 **The Notorious K.I.G.:** regina asked me 2 dj at her party   
**The Notorious K.I.G.:** ur like her best girlfriend or whateva so like what do u know about that?

 **Africa:** What do I know about it? Same as you, she needs a DJ and I told her you could probably do it

 **The Notorious K.I.G.:** and u think im just gonna do it for her?

 **Africa:** She probably pays well

 **The Notorious K.I.G.:** ur absolutely correct   
**The Notorious K.I.G.:** we have our saturday planned out for us, boys

 **Ty-Dog:** eugh, do I have to go? I wanted to try and finish botw

 **Africa:** Shane’s gonna be there (probably) so I think you’re straight outta luck, Tyler

 **Ty-Dog:** that’s what YOU think   
**Ty-Dog:** your first mistake is thinking that Shane is the one who wears the pants here

 **Africa:** I’m sorry, wHAT ARE YOU IMPLYING HERE TYLER??

 **Math Dad:** Tyler’s like 85% sure he and Shane are technically dating.

 **Africa:** [ [blink.gif] ](https://media.giphy.com/media/l3q2K5jinAlChoCLS/200w.gif)

**Ty-Dog:** okay so like it’s a no labels type deal right? but like….Shane’s a lil gay….it’s a lil gay

 **Africa:** Have you...talked to him about this?

 **The Notorious K.I.G.:** HA ur giving tyler 2 much credit   
**The Notorious K.I.G.:** he’s a lil smarty pants but he’s never gonna own up to his own feelins and emotions   
**The Notorious K.I.G.:** let alone ask //Shane Oman// on a DATE

 **Ty-Dog:** I’m not the one who needs to come to terms with my feelings here!   
**Ty-Dog:** and it’s up to Shane to figure that out for himself, I’m not gonna risk pressuring him into something like that!

 **Math Dad:** Tyler has a point. Although I don’t think it’d be pressuring him into anything if you just asked if he was into you, dude.

 **Africa:** Huh….cool

 **Ty-Dog:** gfhdghdgf you’re not gonna tell him, right?

 **Africa:** No, why would I? I’m busy with my own relationship problems right now lmao

 **The Notorious K.I.G.:** trouble n paradise? i’m always here for u africa if u need a shoulder to cry on ;)

 **Africa:** LOL no

 **The Notorious K.I.G.:** ouch   
**The Notorious K.I.G.:** harsh   
**The Notorious K.I.G.:** but also forreal, africa   
**The Notorious K.I.G.:** we all here for u, we’re a team, and teams stick together

 **Math Dad:** We’re also here should you ever decide to try and teach Kevin how to type correctly again. :)

 **Africa:** STOP NOOOO THAT WAS ONE TIME

 **The Notorious K.I.G.:** and what a time it was ;)

 **Africa:** Bye. I’m leaving again.   
**Africa:** [ [muted.png] ](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/514510233410732038/542127766926262283/muted.png)

**The Notorious K.I.G.:** [[toast.png]](http://weknowmemes.com/wp-content/uploads/2011/10/come-on-baby-dont-be-like-that-i-brought-you-some-toast.jpg)

 **Ty-Dog:** do you guys think Shane’ll take me to get fro-yo after school?

 **Math Dad:** That’s kinda gay, Ty.

 **Ty-Dog:** yeh that’s the point, Marwan   
**Ty-Dog:** I wanna go on a cute date

 **The Notorious K.I.G.:** u really got it bad for the straightest homie in the school, man

 **Ty-Dog:** >:(   
**Ty-Dog:** I’m telling you guys, he’s not straight   
**Ty-Dog:** Just because he’s not out or hasn’t figured it out yet, doesn’t make him straight

 **Math Dad:** It makes him a little straight.

 **Ty-Dog:** As straight as I was before I told you guys I was gay :/

 **The Notorious K.I.G.:** u were incredibly straight before then, ty-dog

 **[The Shuckening]** **  
**[Today 11:37am]

 **Caddy:** Y’ALL HOLY FUCK

[Today 2:27pm]

 **DISCO BABEY:** “Yall”

 **fucky lil man:** what

 **Caddy:** TYLER FUCKIN FGHJDGFJHSGFHJGSJFHGSHJ

 **Jamis:** oh boy   
**Jamis:** this must be interesting

 **Caddy:** TYLER THINKS HE AND SHANE ARE DATING FGDJHGJSJSHFGJKS LIKE HE REALLY THINKS THEY’RE LIKE TECHNICALLY BOYFRIENDS GDJGSHJDGHSA

 **gay cupid:** oh that poor boy   
**gay cupid:** str8 crushes are the worst :(

 **Jamis:** can’t relate

 **gay cupid:** ok miss “sophomore year regina george step on me”

 **Jamis:** DAMIAN

 **gay cupid:** i may have forgotten this wasn’t bottoms united whoops

 **Jamis:** DELETE IT DELETEIT DELETEIT DLETEIT

 **It’s Regina Bitch:** :)

**_gay cupid deleted a message!_ **

**It’s Regina Bitch:** Too late. :)

 **Jamis:** nooooooOoOOOooOOoOOoOo

 **It’s Regina Bitch:** Okay, dramatic much? You’re lying to yourself if you think I didn’t know that already.

 **Jamis:** EXCUSE ME WHAT?????????????

 **gay cupid:** oh honey...

 **It’s Regina Bitch:** You’re incredibly bad at hiding things, Jan.

 **Caddy:** As fascinating as this all is, cAN WE PLEASE GET BACK TO TYLER THINKING SHANE IS GAY?

 **Jamis:** yes please

 **It’s Regina Bitch:** Shane said he and Tyler were going get fro-yo after school today, so really is he wrong?

 **Caddy:** Yes??? Shane has told us repeatedly that he’s straight?

 **It’s Regina Bitch:** Okay, touche, however so did I and yet here I am.

 **Caddy:** Fair   
**Caddy:** WAIT A SECOND

 **gay cupid:** *gasp* did regina george just come out?   
**gay cupid:** is this real life? are you okay, honey? am i having a stroke?

 **Jamis:** oh, no she’s for real

 **fucky lil man:** supes for real

 **Jamis:** don’t-

 **fucky lil man:** SUPES FOR REAL

 **[Hear My Roar >> It’s Regina Bitch Direct Message]** **  
**[Today 2:43pm]

 **Hear My Roar:** Is this what you deleted last night? Those messages?

 **It’s Regina Bitch:** Yes. Sorta. I mean, I really only just started considering this like Saturday after me and Aaron talked for a bit, so I guess I could be wrong but...I don’t know, it feels?? Like a weight off my chest, yunno?

 **Hear My Roar:** Yeah   
**Hear My Roar:** Are you okay?

 **It’s Regina Bitch:** Yeah, yeah, just like...I kind of didn’t intend to come out right then. It was just like an unthinking slip of the tongue, I wanted to think on it for a while longer, I guess.

 **Hear My Roar:** Oh, yeah, I get that.   
**Hear My Roar:** Is this like totally new to you or have you kinda known for a while or...?

 **It’s Regina Bitch:** I don't know.  
 **It's Regina Bitch:** I'm honestly not even totally 100% sure I'm gay yet. It's more like...a suspicion, I guess?

 **Hear My Roar:** Oh okay!! That's okay!!! It happens!!! If you wanna talk about it ever I'm here for you!!!

 **It’s Regina Bitch:** Thanks, Cady...

 **Hear My Roar:** I know it kind of like totally sucks not having someone other than your mom to talk to about stuff like that!!  
 **Hear My Roar:** Well...I guess you have like Aaron and Janis and Gretchen or whatever, but you know!!! If you didn't want to talk to them sometimes!!! I'm here!!!

 **It’s Regina Bitch:** I know, Cady.  
 **It's Regina Bitch:** Thank you.

 **Hear My Roar:** Anytime!!!

 **[The Shuckening]** **  
**[Today 2:45pm]

 **DISCO BABEY:** Wow we love a snarky proud queen

 **It’s Regina Bitch:** It was an accident but go off I guess.

 **DISCO BABEY:** So r u like??? lesbian or bi or pan or?

 **It's Regina Bitch:** Gretch, I don't know. It's really just like a guess right now, like testing the waters. I wouldn't take it so seriously for now.

 **DISCO BABEY:** Oh ok

 **[Snarkisians]** **  
**[Today 5:15pm]

 **_Holly added: gud omans_ ** **_  
_** **_Holly renamed gud omans: Shane_ **

**Janis:** why

 **Holly:** because dad said i could

 **Janis:** i don’t believe you

 **Shane:** im right here

 **Janis:** and?

 **Shane:** ur hurting my feelings bro   
**Shane:** how could u   
**Shane:** dont u love me?

 **Holly:** what about his FEEEEEEELINGS janis   
**Holly:** look at him! ur breaking his heart!

 **Janis:** he’s used to it

 **Pops:** Janis stop being mean to your brother

 **Janis:** HES LITERALLY NOT MY BROTHER

 **Shane:** :^) thank u dad

 **Janis:** STOP THATS MY DAD NOT YOURS

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> may or may not be swapping up some other shit like uh as much as i love and adore shane & karen step siblings? shane, janis, & holly fit better for the story tbqh


	7. Cowboy Prom has joined the chat!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh my gd well i didn't mean to put this off for so long but i did oops, i moved across the country since i updated this last lmaoo, also 2 of my really good friends that had influence over this story are no longer with us,,,,they're not dead they just cut me off and ghosted me LMAO,,,,so it took a while for me to come back to it!! but i'm vibing now :^)

**[Snarkisians]** **  
** [May 9th 6:58am]

**Holly:** shane can u take me to steak’n’shake after school?  🥺👉👈

**Janis:** TRAITOR I SAID WE COULD GO TOMORROW

**Holly:** WELL I ASKED FOR TODAY NOT TOMORROW

**Shane:** um i have tutoring but i dont think cady would mind so long as we get her somethin

**Janis:** DONT ENCOURAGE HER???   
**Janis:** and since when do you and caddy have tutoring on wednesdays

**Shane:** since ty got sick and cads offered to take over his study days

**Holly:** are you gonna make me go home after or can i hang out with you and cady  😳🤪

**Shane:** uh   
**Shane:** i dont see why not but ask cadster   
**Shane:** shes in charge of study plans

**[Bottoms United]** **  
** [Today 7:15am]

**soccer boi:** you guys wanna have a movie night tonight?

**disaster gay:** sorry no can do got tap tonight

**soccer boi:** ooookay   
**soccer boi:** cady? janis?

**maleficent’s wife:** i know i’m free but caddy’s got a hot date tonight lol

**Caddy Cakes:** JANIS   
**Caddy Cakes:** I DO NOT   
**Caddy Cakes:** I’M JUST TUTORING SHANE TONIGHT

**maleficent’s wife:** AND HOLLY APPARENTLY

**Caddy Cakes:** THAT MAKES IT EVEN LESS OF A DATE???

**maleficent’s wife:** OK AND?

**soccer boi:** so that’s a  _ no _ on movie night?

**Caddy Cakes:** I’m sorry, Aaron!!!!!   
**Caddy Cakes:** Shane like really needs my help!!!

**soccer boi:** yeah, i don’t doubt that   
**soccer boi:** good luck! I can’t imagine what tutoring shane is like

**Caddy Cakes:** It’s actually not all that bad really! He’s really smart, just bad at tests and focusing mostly, short term memory and all that

**soccer boi:** ah

**[revenge connoisseur >> michael george Direct Message]** **  
** [Today 7:21am]

**revenge connoisseur:** do you think that aaron Knows?

**michael george:** knows what?

**revenge connoisseur:** that shane likes cady or smth cause he’s totally sussing out on cady & shane’s tutoring sesh

**michael george:** OH   
**michael george:** i mean maybe because it’s not like shane is subtle but i don’t think so

**revenge connoisseur:** yeah but that “ah” was like totally passive aggressive right?   
**revenge connoisseur:** smths up i can  _ smell _ it

**michael george:** well   
**michael george:** u cant speak a word of this ok but   
**michael george:** aaron’s kinda goin thru it rn, he’s got his doubts n shit

**revenge connoisseur:** HE WAHT

**michael george:** he’s trying to figure it all out so he can talk to cady abt it or whatever

**revenge connoisseur:** DUDE IF HE BREAKS HER HEART ILL KICK HIS ASS

**michael george:** janis its aaron samuels   
**michael george:** he’s a sweetheart caddy will be fine and u know it

**revenge connoisseur:** well…

**michael george:** well  _ what _ ?

**[Bottoms United]** **  
** [Today 7:28am]

**_maleficent’s wife added: gud omans._ ** **_  
_ ** **_maleficent’s wife renamed gud omans: cowboy prom!_ ** **_  
_ ** **_maleficent’s wife changed cowboy prom’s permissions!_ **

**cowboy prom:** but why

**soccer boi:** who?

**disaster gay:** _ oh _

**Caddy Cakes:** SHANE

**cowboy prom:** CADSTER

**soccer boi:** _ ah _   
**soccer boi:** shane

**cowboy prom:** uh

**soccer boi:** it’s aaron

**cowboy prom:** SAMUELS

**[revenge connoisseur >> michael george Direct Message]** **  
** [Today 7:30am]

**michael george:** JANIS

**revenge connoisseur:** :)

**[Bottoms United]**   
[Today 7:32am]

**Caddy Cakes:** But why “cowboy prom”?

**cowboy prom:** i wore a flannel and jeans to jr prom

**soccer boi:** and a cowboy hat

**maleficent’s wife:** and boots

**disaster gay:** i cannot believe he left out the hat and boots

**Caddy Cakes:** ...Seriously?

**disaster gay:** he came up to me and asked me to dance

**disaster gay:** but he went FULL texan accent and said “howdy there darlin would you kindly be my dance pardner?”

**disaster gay:** it was the worst school dance ive ever been to

**cowboy prom:** now thats a lil harsh dontcha think?

**disaster gay:** not at all

**cowboy prom:** gay

**disaster gay:** i know i am but what are u

**cowboy prom:** thats a loaded question hubby

**soccer boi:** [ [blink.gif]   
](https://giphy.com/gifs/just-blinking-3ELtfmA4Apkju) **soccer boi:** hubby???

**cowboy prom:** yeah cause his last name’s hubbard   
**cowboy prom:** keep up, samuels

**disaster gay:** trust me aaron we’ve tried explaining to him how gay that sounds

**maleficent’s wife:** he’s ALWAYS called him “hubby”

**Cowboy prom:** 13 years strong BABEY

**maleficent’s wife:** you continue to sound….incredibly gay

**cowboy prom:** :^)   
**cowboy prom:** ;^)

**caddy cakes:** That’s so threatening

**cowboy prom:** its part of my charm :^)

**[Kevin G & the Power of Three]** **  
** [Today 11:12am]

**Ty-Dog:** Guys :(   
**Ty-Dog:** I have bad news :(

**The Notorious K.I.G.:** wut

**Math Dad:** Does this have anything to do with you having the  _ flu _ ?

**Ty-Dog:** YES BECAUSE NOW CADY’S TUTORING SHANE ON MY DAYS

**The Notorious K.I.G.:** africa is in this chat my man why would u complain abt tht here?

**Math Dad:** Once again...   
**Math Dad:** Cady keeps this chat muted...   
**Math Dad:** She’s probably never going to see this unless one of us  _ tells _ her.

**Ty-Dog:** THIS SUCKS!!!!!!!!!!   
**Ty-Dog:** THIS IS AWFUL!!!!!!!!!!!!!   
**Ty-Dog:** SHE’S GOING TO WIN!!!!!!!!!!!!

**The Notorious K.I.G.:** win wut?????

**Ty-Dog:** SHANE!!!!!!!!!!

**Math Dad:** I don’t follow.

**Ty-Dog:** SHANE’S LIKE IN LOVE WITH CADY!!!!!   
**Ty-Dog:** AND NOW THEY’RE STUDYING TOGETHER LIKE 5 DAYS A WEEK

**The Notorious K.I.G.:** i thought she was dating sammy boy

**Math Dad:** She is.

**Ty-Dog:** AND SHANE TOOK REGINA GEORGE OUT FROM UNDER AARON TWICE!!   
**Ty-Dog:** U THINK HE’S INCAPABLE OF STEALING CADY FROM HIM?

**The Notorious K.I.G.:** touche

**Math Dad:** Does Cady know about this?

**Ty-Dog:** I DON’T KNOW MAYBE

**Math Dad:** Well...I don’t think this is as big of a problem as you’re making it out to be.   
**Math Dad:** Also Shane’s straight, this was kind of inevitable.

**The Notorious K.I.G.:** math daddy has a point ty

**Math Dad:** Don’t call me that.

**_The Notorious K.I.G. deleted a message!_ **

**The Notorious K.I.G.:** math dad has a point ty

**Ty-Dog:** if Shane’s straight, I’ll eat my own foot

**Math Dad:** Should start looking for recipes then.

**The Notorious K.I.G.:** OOOOO BURN

**[Snarkisians]** **  
** [Today 3:15pm]

**Holly:** cady kicked me out of the study group  🥺😔

**Janis:** WHY

**Holly:** she said i was a distraction LMAO   
**Holly:** me and shane were throwing french fries at each other she was right

**Janis:** if anyone is a distraction to him it’s cady

**Holly:** wym

**Shane:** JANIS DO FUCKIN NOT   
**Shane:** DON’T U FUCKIN DARE DUDE

**Janis:** :)   
**Janis:** funny you think you hold power over me   
**Janis:** shane has a crush on cady :)

**Holly:** AWWWWWW

**Shane:** this house is a fuckin NIGHTMARE

**Janis:** THIS ISNT EVEN YOUR HOUSE SHANE   
**Janis:** GO HOME

**Shane:** I AM HOME   
**Shane:** WITH CADY   
**Shane:** SHES ABT TO TAKE MY PHONE   
**Shane:** u will all be missed it was an honor knowing yall

**Holly:** f

**Janis:** don’t pay him respects

**Holly:** PRESS F TO PAY OUR BROTHER RESPECTS JANIS

**Janis:** HES NOT OUR BROTHER???

**Pops:** F

**Holly:** thank u daddy!!  😊

**Pops:** Is Shane isolated from his phone now?

**Janis:** uuuuhhh lemme ask

**[Bottoms United]** **  
** [Today 3:19pm]

**maleficent’s wife:** cady   
**maleficent’s wife:** shane   
**maleficent’s wife:** how’s the studying going?

**Caddy Cakes:** It would go better if you stopped  _ texting _ us

**disaster gay:** thats asking a lot of us

**Caddy Cakes:** Well stop texting Shane!! He can’t focus if his phone is going off over and over like that!!!

**maleficent’s wife:** did you take his phone like a teacher lol

**Caddy Cakes:** YES AND?

**soccer boi:** did anyone expect anything less of her?

**maleficent’s wife:** not really

**disaster gay:** nope

**[Snarkisians]** **  
** [Today 3:21pm]

**Janis:** yes, cady has his phone

**Pops:** Well...ask Cady if she would like to join us for dinner then

**Janis:** LMAO OK

**Pops:** NOT just Cady   
**Pops:** Both of them

**Janis:** damn ok  😔

**[Bottoms United]**   
[Today 3:22pm]

**maleficent’s wife:** caddy do you and shane wanna come over for dinner lol

**Caddy Cakes:** That sounds really nice!! What time? I’m still finishing the lunch I got with Shane & Holly and I’ll have to ask my parents but!!! They love you so it’ll probably be okay!!

**maleficent’s wife:** idk probably like around 6 or smth

**soccer boi:** wow   
**soccer boi:** really does sound like a date, should i feel threatened?

[Today 3:43pm]

**soccer boi:** uh,,that was a joke lol

**Caddy Cakes:** OH   
**Caddy Cakes:** SORRY AARON   
**Caddy Cakes:** I GOT DISTRACTED ILY I PROMISE IT’S NOT A DATE

**soccer boi:** it’s okay i promise! it was just a joke dw

**[Hear My Roar >> revenge connoisseur Direct Message]** **  
** [Today 1:34am]

**revenge connoisseur:** bro are you good?   
**revenge connoisseur:** why’d you call me like 8 times at 1am on a school night?   
**revenge connoisseur:** that’s like...SUPER unlike you

**Hear My Roar:** WHAT DO YOU DO IF YOU’RE DATING SOMEONE AND YOU REALLY LIKE THEM BUT THEN MAYBE YOU MIGHT LIKE SOMEONE ELSE TOO SORT OF?

**revenge connoisseur:** i-   
**revenge connoisseur:** [ [blink.gif]   
](https://giphy.com/gifs/just-blinking-3ELtfmA4Apkju) **revenge connoisseur:** uh fuck if i know dude jesus i’ve only had like 2 crushes ever in my life

**Hear My Roar:** JANIS HELP   
**Hear My Roar:** I THINK I’M STARTING TO LIKE SHANE

**revenge connoisseur:** UH   
**revenge connoisseur:** well for starters, you don’t just “start to like” shane   
**revenge connoisseur:** if i’ve learned anything being his friend for a decade, it’s that he’s the guy you like and you realize super late that you’ve probably BEEN liking him   
**revenge connoisseur:** like a parasite that you only notice way too late and you end up hospitalized for lol

**Hear My Roar:** Janis...what the fuck   
**Hear My Roar:** That’s kind of really fucking dark

**revenge connoisseur:** not my point, you either like shane or you don’t, dude

**Hear My Roar:** I DON’T KNOW

**revenge connoisseur:** WELL THEN THINK ABOUT IT SOME MORE AND THEN PANIC ABOUT IT AND CALL ME AT 1AM JEEZ

**Hear My Roar:** OKAY FINE THEN I’LL TRY THAT

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i promise cady isn't going to cheat on aaron i promise i swear that's not the direction this is going, also aaron's not going to be an awful boyfriend i promise he's just a little dummy and a bit rude but he's still like a good guy lol


	8. Happy Party Sad Party

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ahahahahahahaha oops
> 
> Shane: *breathes*  
> Everyone: Is anyone else gonna hate this guy or am I gonna have to do it myself?
> 
> [Link to the oneshot that shows us Shane's POV throughout the day](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26984854)

**[The Shuckening]** **  
** [May 12th 9:43pm]

**DISCO BABEY:** Wuts wrong with gina?

**fucky lil man:** what

**DISCO BABEY:** Shes like totally kicking every1 out   
**DISCO BABEY:** Wut happened

**gay cupid:** u mean to tell me this isnt normal? she doesnt just lose it and kick everyone out at all her parties?

**DISCO BABEY:** Lol no

**gay cupid:** tht was sarcasm

**DISCO BABEY:** O

**Caddy:** HHHHHHHHHHH

**[Hear My Roar >> revenge connoisseur Direct Message]** **  
** [Today 9:44pm]

**Hear My Roar:** SO LIKE I GUESS I HAVE AN ANSWER TO THAT QUESTION I ASKED YOU TUESDAY

**revenge connoisseur:** YOU WHAT

**Hear My Roar:** WELL   
**Hear My Roar:** Hang on

**[AAAAAAAAA]** **  
** [Today 9:47pm]

**_Hear My Roar started a new chat!_ **

**_Hear My Roar added: michael george & revenge connoisseur!_ **

**Hear My Roar:** OKAY SO   
**Hear My Roar:** Aaron totally dumped me at the party and I went upstairs to cry and just get away from all the noise and drinking and I ran into Shane who had been cleaning up because someone like poured their drink on him or something and he was like totally shirtless by the way and he was really nice and he sat with me while I complained and I almost started crying like twice because what the heck but then he was just like  _ so _ nice and he was warm and he was actually like really pretty and I couldn’t help it and I totally kissed him and he kissed me back and it kind of all unraveled and then Regina walked in on us because we were in  _ her _ room and Shane had a boner and my hair was a mess and Regina looked so sad and   
**Hear My Roar:** I think that’s everything…

**revenge connoisseur:** [ [surprisedpikachu.png] ](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/Ds8xoVGVYAAlvrh.jpg)

**michael george:** i see i see...was aNYBODY GOING TO TELL ME THAT CADY WAS CRUSHING ON SHANE?

**Hear My Roar:** GUUUYYYSSSSS THIS IS SERIOUS >:(   
**Hear My Roat:** WHAT DO I DO?

**revenge connoisseur:** caddy i haven’t even had my first kiss yet, i don’t even begin to know what to do in this situation

**michael george:** dont look at me   
**michael george:** ive never had this problem

**[Hear My Roar >> Sunfall is my KING Direct Message]** **  
** [Today 9:52pm]

**Sunfall is my KING:** so, shane?

**Hear My Roar:** I don’t really know what you want me to tell you…   
**Hear My Roar:** He was just so nice and I was so sad and he just…

**Sunfall is my KING:** so i’ve heard

[Today 10:00pm]

**Sunfall is my KING:** how long?

**Hear My Roar:** What?

**Sunfall is my KING:** have you and shane been like sneaking around or did he just coincidentally end up being the one you went to after we talked?

**Hear My Roar:** Aaron...It was literally just a coincidence, I swear

**Sunfall is my KING:** maybe to you.

**[revenge connoisseur >> gud omans Direct Message]** **  
** [Today 10:11pm]

**revenge connoisseur:** how ya holdin’ up?

**gud omans:** i feel so fuckin stupid   
**gud omans:** i cant fuckin do anythin right i fuck everythin up

**revenge connoisseur:** shane

**gud omans:** im so dumb what the fuck is wrong with me   
**gud omans:** she doesnt even like me she jus wanted a distraction from aaron   
**gud omans:** im just back where i was with regina again

**revenge connoisseur:** that’s not fuckin’ true at all dude

**gud omans:** u werent there sarks   
**gud omans:** ok u dont know what she said u dont know what happened

**revenge connoisseur:** you’re right! you sound like a fucking idiot   
**revenge connoisseur:** sure caddy can be mean but she’s not  _ that _ mean

**gud omans:** yeah? then what abt that party she threw the night u had ur art show? Would u bet money on what u jus said?

**revenge connoisseur:** …   
**revenge connoisseur:** you know what fuck this dude, it’s not like you stopped her you were just as happy getting used by her as you always have been with regina

**[Hear My Roar >> It’s Regina Bitch Direct Message]** **  
** [Today 10:32pm]

**Hear My Roar:** Regina?

[Today 10:39pm]

**Hear My Roar:** Okay, I get it if you’re mad at me, and you totally have every right to be. But I just wanted to say I’m sorry. Shane had said so many times that things with you guys were complicated, but he said you guys weren’t dating earlier. I’ve kind of only like recently started even thinking about him like that and I just...kind of tripped into it. I wasn’t even sure I was going to like kissing him or whatever but...I’m going to stop myself there before I say something stupid. Anyways if I knew you liked him I promise I wouldn’t have done that! Like I know that doesn’t undo it, but...you know. Idk, just I’m sorry okay?

[Today 11:21pm]

**It’s Regina Bitch:** What about Aaron?

**Hear My Roar:** Oh! Well, like...it’s...Aaron broke up with me before that...at the party, like, that’s kind of why...I ended up with Shane in your room and all that...

**It’s Regina Bitch:** I see.

**Hear My Roar:** Uh...so...we cool?

**It’s Regina Bitch:** I guess. We cool.   
**It’s Regina Bitch:** But if you hurt Shane...just, please be careful with him.   
**It’s Regina Bitch:** I hurt him enough.

**Hear My Roar:** Right. Yeah. He’s uh told me about that…

**[Hear My Roar >> gud omans Direct Message]** **  
** [Today 11:58pm]

**Hear My Roar:** Can we talk?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter in the OG compared to this chapter here in the redux is like...conflict multiplied by 10...
> 
> Kudos & Comments are greatly appreciated!!!!


	9. Are we gonna talk about last night?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :^)

**[Hear My Roar >> gud omans Direct Message]** **  
** [May 13th 12:00am]

**gud omans:** whats there to talk abt?

**Hear My Roar:** Um? Like everything?

[Today 12:07am]

**gud omans:** i dunno i thought it was pretty clear   
**gud omans:** u wanted a distraction or whatever n i provided   
**gud omans:** or was gonna provide haha

**Hear My Roar:** I guess?

**gud omans:** im not like mad or smth if thats what ur worried abt   
**gud omans:** ive been reginas boytoy for like 5 years lol im a tough egg to crack

**Hear My Roar:** Oh, Shane :(   
**Hear My Roar:** You deserve better than that

[Today 12:11am]

**gud omans:** yeah yeah ill find it eventually or whatever

**Hear My Roar:** Janis was right, you’re blind as a rock

[Today 12:15am]

**gud omans:** wot

**Hear My Roar:** Don’t worry about it :)   
**Hear My Roar:** Have a good night, dummy! Get some rest, I’ll text you tomorrow! <3

[Today 12:20am]

**gud omans:** ok ill try ig night sunshine <3

**[It’s Regina Bitch >> gud omans Direct Message]** **  
** [Today 12:02am]

**gud omans:** are u mad?

**It’s Regina Bitch:** What is there to be mad about?

**gud omans:** uh? everything? me n cadster? Me?

**It’s Regina Bitch:** I’m not mad, Shane.

**gud omans:** dont sound like it

**It’s Regina Bitch:** Okay. I’m not mad at  _ you _ , Shane.   
**It’s Regina Bitch:** I shouldn’t be upset at all! I was a horrible girlfriend to you, what right do I have to be upset when you move on?   
**It’s Regina Bitch:** I don’t even know if I ever liked you, I might be a fucking lesbian like Janis! Why did seeing you with Cady bother me?

[Today 12:09am]

**gud omans:** oh   
**gud omans:** uh ok uuuuhhhhh i dont think i can answer that honeybee

**It’s Regina Bitch:** Of course not...god I’m going to end up having therapy with your mom at this rate.

**gud omans:** its not like mas the only therapist in evanston

**It’s Regina Bitch:** No, but she’s the therapist for seemingly every queer student at NSHS.

[Today 12:12am]

**gud omans:** touche

**It’s Regina Bitch:** Whatever.   
**It’s Regina Bitch:** What about you? What’s up with Cady? How long have you been barking up that tree?

[Today 12:17am]

**gud omans:** huh?

**It’s Regina Bitch:** I’m not stupid, Shane. You may have low standards, but like hell you’d sleep with a girl you  _ aren’t _ stumbling over your own feet for.

[Today 12:21am]

**gud omans:** i take offense to that

**It’s Regina Bitch:** And?

**gud omans:** i dunno   
**gud omans:** shes been tutorin me since like uuuuuuuhhhhh   
**gud omans:** before the holiday talent show   
**gud omans:** it jus kinda happened   
**gud omans:** it doesnt matter tho

**It’s Regina Bitch:** Why not? Cady’s nice enough…   
**It’s Regina Bitch:** ...She’d treat you better than I ever did.

**gud omans:** yeah but like   
**gud omans:** shes not interested   
**gud omans:** she was jus sad abt aaron n whatever

**It’s Regina Bitch:** That doesn’t sound like her at all. Not now at least.

**gud omans:** yeah well doesnt matter

**[Bottoms United]** **  
** [Today 12:43am]

**_soccer boi has muted the chat!_ **

**gud omans:** oof

**[The Shuckening]** **  
** [Today 1:03am]

**_It’s Regina Bitch muted the chat!_ **

**gay cupid:** **👀**

**DISCO BABEY:** Wut do u kno

**gay cupid:** i dont know nothin

**DISCO BABEY:** I dont believe u

**gay cupid:** i cant make u believe me   
**gay cupid:** wont make me know anything tho

**DISCO BABEY:** Fine

**[It’s Regina Bitch >> Working Bee Girl Direct Message]** **  
** [Today 1:07am]

**Working Bee Girl:** Wut happened????

**It’s Regina Bitch:** None of your business.

**Working Bee Girl:** Gina :(

**It’s Regina Bitch:** It’s nothing, Gretch.   
**It’s Regina Bitch:** Pinkie promise.

**Working Bee Girl:** U dont believe in tht crap   
**Working Bee Girl:** Ill keep asking every1 until some1 fesses up

**It’s Regina Bitch:** Well, you won’t get an answer no one’s going to fess up.

**Working Bee Girl:** Does it have 2 do with the fact shane left the party with a tent in his pants lol

**It’s Regina Bitch:** No.

**Working Bee Girl:** Its not like he was doing a gud job hiding it i think every1 probably saw already

**It’s Regina Bitch:** Gretch, I don’t care.

**Working Bee Girl:** Y r u so defensive all of a sudden? Wut does it matter 2 u if people kno he had a boner or was making out with cady or whoever that wasnt u? Arent u guys like not dating lol?

**It’s Regina Bitch:** How did you know it was Cady?

**Working Bee Girl:** Lol they left the party together and they were like holding hands n stuff and aaron was getting totally wasted in the den bcuz he n cady totally had a fight and he was giving shane the evil eye in ur yard when every1 was leaving   
**Working Bee Girl:** I dont think its rlly tht farfetched 2 guess but whtvr   
**Working Bee Girl:** How did U kno? Or care ig?

**It’s Regina Bitch:** I walked in on them. I thought it was some randos breaking the upstairs rule to get lucky but it was them. 

**Working Bee Girl:** O

**It’s Regina Bitch:** I’m going to bed now. I’m getting the halo off Sunday and I need my rest.

**Working Bee Girl:** O of course! Good luck gina!

**[Bottoms United]** **  
** [Today 11:36am]

**disaster gay:** i am never drinking again oh my GOD    
**disaster gay:** it feels like someones beating on my head with a hammer

**maleficent’s wife:** yeah hangovers are like that

**disaster gay:** ugh

**maleficent’s wife:** shane and cady are cooking breakfast tho

**disaster gay:** IS THAT WHAT I SMELL? **  
** **disaster gay:** suddenly being under the same roof as her and shane last night is forgivable   
**disaster gay:** i dont even know what breakfast is yet but i already love it   
**disaster gay:** it smells like love and happiness and turkey bacon

**caddy cakes:** Shane’s helping a lot! He’s a really good cook! **  
** **caddy cakes:** It’s already done btw, Dam   
**caddy cakes:** We made french toast and eggs benedict as well

**disaster gay:** caddy i love u   
**disaster gay:** also shane

**caddy cakes:** I love u too, Dam, now hurry up before Jan eats everything

**disaster gay:** On my way!   
**disaster gay:** ew autocorrect

**[Hear My Roar >> gud omans Direct Message]** **  
** [Today 1:06pm]

**Hear My Roar:** Hey   
**Hear My Roar:** You okay? You’ve been quiet all day :(

**gud omans:** jus thinkin a lot dw

**Hear My Roar:** Whatcha thinkin’ about?

**gud omans:** dumb like feelins n stuff

**Hear My Roar:** That’s not really an answer

**gud omans:** well its the answer i got

**Hear My Roar:** Do you regret last night?

**gud omans:** nah jus bummed reg walked in lol

**Hear My Roar:** You still like her a lot huh?

**gud omans:** ig   
**gud omans:** 5 years is a lot of time bein stuck at her side yunno   
**gud omans:** i was actually sposed to talk to her last night abt all that n like boundaries or whatever but,,,uh,,,yunno,,,   
**gud omans:** instead she walked in on us in her room

**Hear My Roar:** Yeah…

**gud omans:** u gonna talk to aaron abt last night or,,,cause he muted the gc n stuff n i think he like hates my guts

**Hear My Roar:** Yes! Yes, I’m going to...eventually...I think we both need time to like think about everything more before we talk

**gud omans:** thats fair   
**gud omans:** when u talk to him can u tell him im like sorry or whatever?   
**gud omans:** he has me blocked

**Hear My Roar:** I...Okay, yeah, I can do that

**gud omans:** thnx cadster

**Hear My Roar:** Anytime, Shane!

**[revenge connoisseur >> It’s Regina Bitch Direct Message]** **  
** [Today 6:32pm]

**revenge connoisseur:** you didn’t like block shane did you?

**It’s Regina Bitch:** ????????   
**It’s Regina Bitch:** No?????

**revenge connoisseur:** okay he’s been all weird and sulky today and I was gonna have to kick your ass if you hurt him again

**It’s Regina Bitch:** I’m sorry, what? Excuse me?

**revenge connoisseur:** he may be kind of being a dumb asshole right now but he doesn’t need you making it  _ worse _

**It’s Regina Bitch:** I’m not even going to entertain this, I have chemistry homework to finish.

**revenge connoisseur:** OH WAIT CAN YOU SEND ME THE ANSWERS TO NUMBER 15 I DON’T GET IT

**It’s Regina Bitch:** For someone who’s so confident she doesn’t forgive me, you sure are awfully buddy-buddy tonight.

**revenge connoisseur:** okay first of all, bitch………...you owe me   
**revenge connoisseur:** 2nd of all ur like amazing at sciencey stuff yeah?????????? I’ll totally help u with ur english if u want if u help with my chem

**It’s Regina Bitch:** Okay, fine. But you’re still being really weird, Janis.

**revenge connoisseur:** if I am then it’s because of the devil’s lettuce but p sure that’s not gonna turn me into a whole new person lol   
**revenge connoisseur:** pops’ is kinda upset because I told him I have summer school so I decided to get litty in my basement   
**revenge connoisseur:** if u want you can come over….I told Caddy I’d try to work on like where we are n stuff   
**revenge connoisseur:** also like noah fence dude but u could probably use the distraction after the party lol

**It’s Regina Bitch:** And that means getting stoned in your basement while doing chemistry homework?

**revenge connoisseur:** yeah!! it’s the best time to start because I’ll totally be like less grumpy and more talkative n shit

**It’s Regina Bitch:** ...Okay, fine, I’m on my way. Don’t like...get yourself killed or whatever while I’m walking. Cady and Damian would butcher me.

**revenge connoisseur:** SICK

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lmao and finally,,,,we're getting back to the rejanis arc lmao,,,,It's All Connected,,,,,I've Connected The Dots,,,,I've Done It,,,
> 
> [Oneshot about Regina & Janis' study date is up and posted!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27036667)
> 
> Kudos & Comments are greatly appreciated as usual!!


	10. Code Pink

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is literally basically just for the ONE exchange between Janis and Damian and if you read the original fic you KNOW what exchange this is. I'm uploading it alone because it's the only Important exchange to post for the 14th in the fic, but I'm actually writing the next chapter right now too, I just didn't want to post more than one day per chapter because that would make the timeline sort of confusing!

**[revenge connoisseur >> michael george Direct Message]** **  
** [May 14th 2:01am]

**revenge connoisseur:** we have a problem

**michael george:** code?

**revenge connoisseur:** PINK

**michael george:** JANIS OH MY GOD WHAT HONEY WHAT NO J A N I S   
**michael george:** WHEN

**revenge connoisseur:** like……………………………………………...4 hours ago

**michael george:** WHY

**revenge connoisseur:** I DONT KNOW IT JUST SORTA HAPPENED

**michael george:** ok fair   
**michael george:** BUT SPILL THE TEA WHAT HAPPENED HOWD IT HAPPEN SET THE SCENE

**revenge connoisseur:** okay so like I was high and in my feelings and trying to do my chem hw but I was high and in my feelings and also chem sucks so instead I texted her asking like if she like blocked Shane or something cause he was all weird and quiet yesterday and then I asked if she could help me with my homework cause I was stuck and also I was high and it SEEMED like a good idea because Caddy wants us to be friends anyways so yunno I thought I might as well make an effort and SHE AGREED and we didn’t study at first and actually we kind of started arguing but then she saw that I still had a picture of her on my photo wall and we argued a little more and then she said “Cady wants us to kiss and makeup” and like me being the disaster lesbian I am and how high I was was like “SHIT WE SHOULD TOTALLY DO THAT” but that sparked another conversation about if she kissed girls before and how I never kissed anyone and we argued more and she tried to leave but I stopped her and then we ended up just watching TV and actually studying (I did her english essay lol) and it was FUN and it was NICE and it was totally how I imagine it would have been if we never stopped being friends and then I walked her home and like I just!!! kissed her at her door or whatever and it was kind of awkward because of the spinal halo but she kissed back and anyways so like yEAH

**michael george:** oh   
**michael george:** my   
**michael george:** GOD   
**michael george:** JANIS ELIZABETH SARKISIAN   
**michael george:** HOLY SHIT

**revenge connoisseur:** also she said she wouldn’t mind doing it again sometime after she gets the halo off wHICH IS LIKE???????????? HHHHHHHHHHHHHH

**michael george:** oh my god   
**michael george:** regina george wants to FUCK you

**revenge connoisseur:** SH SHSHSHSHHHHHSHSHSH   
**revenge connoisseur:** no one’s supposed to know!!

**michael george:** so whatre you doing about it???????

**revenge connoisseur:** uh? Nothing? I’m sure as hell not going to be the one who makes a move lol   
**revenge connoisseur:** if anything happens it’s coming from her so nothing’s going to happen because as if Regina George is going to make a move on ME of all people

**michael george:** f a i r 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun Fact, I actually formed a full color code system for Janis & Damian for "Problems That Could Only Possibly Happen In Dreams Or At 2AM" which is what they refer to "Janis actually stumbled into kissing someone and doesn't know how to feel or act now". If you read the original fic you know that Pink is Regina and Orange is Cady. But there's also Purple which is Gretchen, Blue is Karen, Red is Sonja, and there's a few others for OCs and the likes that won't be in the fic so they aren't relevant.


	11. Miscommunication

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All of this is just...miscommunication...like ONLY miscommunication...again lol

**[Hear My Roar >> It’s Regina Bitch Direct Message]** **  
** [May 15th 7:45am]

**Hear My Roar:** Hey, are you and Janis okay?

**It’s Regina Bitch:** What? Yes? We’re no less okay than we were before? What makes you think we’re not?

**Hear My Roar:** I don’t know...you guys just seemed??? Off? Before we went to class, I guess   
**Hear My Roar:** If something’s wrong though, you’d tell me right? You can trust me, Regina   
**Hear My Roar:** Like I know I’ve really pushed that line in the past what with the whole...overthrowing you thing and...Shane but I do mean it, you can trust me…   
**Hear My Roar:** Pinky swear!

**It’s Regina Bitch:** I know, Cady. Thank you, I would tell you, don’t worry.

**Hear My Roar:** Okay, thank you   
**Hear My Roar:** See ya at lunch!!! :D

**It’s Regina Bitch:** See you then!

**[It’s Regina Bitch >> gud omans Direct Message]** **  
** [Today 7:50am]

**gud omans:** bro are u like uh fuckin GOOD?

**It’s Regina Bitch:** Excuse me?

**gud omans:** ur bein fuckin weird and quiet   
**gud omans:** u didn’t eat ur breakfast and u were like bein weird abt sarks

**It’s Regina Bitch:** I was not.

**gud omans:** ok lesbian

**It’s Regina Bitch:** I’m not a lesbian!

**gud omans:** U DONT KNOW HTAH u told me as such >:^/

**It’s Regina Bitch:** Why are you even messaging me about this? Did Cady ask you to?

**gud omans:** no lol   
**gud omans:** look ik shit has been fuckin weird with us recently but ur still one of my best friends ok and i figured u would prolly rather tell me whats up than gretchen rn since gretch is like the gossip queen still or whatevr

**It’s Regina Bitch:** Look, Shane, it’s seriously nothing, okay? Like you don’t have to worry about it, okay?   
**It’s Regina Bitch:** Also how sad is your social life if  _ I’m _ still one of your best friends?

**gud omans:** its not that bad :^(   
**gud omans:** jus quiet

**[Bottoms United]**   
[Today 10:46am]

**caddy cakes:** Janis, are you and Regina like...okay?

**maleficent’s wife:** uh? yeah? I thought we settled that like forever ago? it’s as okay as it’s gonna be for now?

**cowboy prom:** yeah n then u both started to avoid each other like the plague so clearly it needs to be resettled :^/

**maleficent’s wife:** >:O   
**maleficent's wife:** y’all are just being dramatic, it’s fine, we’re fine

**disaster gay:** uh huh

**maleficent’s wife:** dam don’t you d a r e

**caddy cakes:** Oh?

**disaster gay:** jan doesnt want u to knsdhjgfhjdgjfgjgf   
**disaster gay:** that she thinks y’all are worrying over nothing again 

**caddy cakes:** :/   
**caddy cakes:** Give Damian his phone back   
**caddy cakes:** He’d never say “y’all” unironically

**[It’s Regina Bitch >> gud omans Direct Message]** **  
** [Today 10:49am]

**gud omans:** so did u kiss sarks or did she kiss u?

**It’s Regina Bitch:** HELLO????

**gud omans:** ur not that hard to figure out, reg   
**gud omans:** i’ve been followin u like a lost puppy for 5 years i’m gullible not dumb

**It’s Regina Bitch:** Wow. Did it hurt burning yourself like that?

**gud omans:** not as much as it hurt tryna to convince u to love me for 5 years lol

**It’s Regina Bitch:** Oh my god, stop doing that, fine, Janis kissed me Saturday night.

**gud omans:** wacky   
**gud omans:** i knew it lmao imma kick her ass

**It’s Regina Bitch:** What??

**[The Shuckening]** **  
** [Today 10:52am]

**cowboy prom:** sarks kissed reg saturday night haha

**maleficent’s wife:** EXCUSIE???????   
**maleficent’s wife:** SHE AGREED WE WOULDNT TELL ANYONE   
**maleficent’s wife:** GFJHDSGFJHGSHJFGSJ   
**maleficent’s wife:** IM GONNA KILL REGINA GEORGE DEAD

**disaster gay:** as opposed to killing her alive?

**maleficent’s wife:** YES

**cowboy prom:** cads bein suspiciously quiet

**maleficent’s wife:** OH NO   
**maleficent’s wife:** CADDY YOU BETTER NOT BE DOING WHAT I THINK YOURE DOING

**[Hear My Roar >> It’s Regina Bitch Direct Message]** **  
** [Today 10:52am]

**Hear My Roar:** DID YOU AND JANIS REALLY KISS MONDAY?

**It’s Regina Bitch:** WHICH ONE OF THEM TOLD YOU? WAS IT SHANE OR JANIS?

**Hear My Roar:** OH MY GOD OH MY GOD OH MY GOD   
**Hear My Roar:** R E G I N A

[Today 10:55am]

**_It’s Regina Bitch started a new chat!_ **

**_It’s Regina Bitch added: gud omans & revenge connoisseur_ **

**revenge connoisseur:** hhhhhhhhhhh ruh roh raggy

**It’s Regina Bitch:** WHICH ONE OF YOU TOLD CADY ABOUT MONDAY NIGHT?

**gud omans:** oopsies

**It’s Regina Bitch:** SHANE

**gud omans:** u didnt tell me it was sposed to be a secret! i asked n u told me what happened u literally didnt tell me i couldnt tell her!

**It’s Regina Bitch:** I didn’t think it needed to be said?   
**It’s Regina Bitch:** Me and Janis are supposed to be keeping it between us!

**revenge connoisseur:** yeah and u did SUCH a good job at that

**It’s Regina Bitch:** We both broke that rule, it’s ridiculous to think you wouldn’t tell Damian that. So I told Shane.   
**It’s Regina Bitch:** But why did  _ HE _ tell Cady?

**gud omans:** cause she knows smth is up between u guys! Its dumb to keep her in the dark like wtf bro   
**gud omans:** hub was tryin to tell her anyways sarks was just there to stop him

**It’s Regina Bitch:** Fine. Whatever. You can go now.   
**It’s Regina Bitch:** And we’re not avoiding each other!

**revenge connoisseur:** speak for yourself

**It’s Regina Bitch:** Excuse me?

**revenge connoisseur:** ur excused

**It’s Regina Bitch:** Why do I even bother?

**revenge connoisseur:** oh yeah, cause ur trying sooooo hard huh?

**gud omans:** uuuuuh i gotta go lol

**_gud omans has left the chat!_ **

**It’s Regina Bitch:** What does  _ that _ mean?!

**revenge connoisseur:** this isn’t all on me!

**It’s Regina Bitch:** You’re avoiding me!

**revenge connoisseur:** uh yeah cause ur kinda batshit and I don’t wanna deal with that

**It’s Regina Bitch:** What the hell is your problem?

**revenge connoisseur:** wouldn’t u like to know, weatherboy?

**It’s Regina Bitch:** Oh my god. No, fine, whatever, I’m not dealing with this!

**_It’s Regina Bitch left the chat!_ **

**revenge connoisseur:** ok then

**[Hear My Roar >> It’s Regina Bitch Direct Message]** **  
** [Today 11:12am]

**It’s Regina Bitch:** Yes, but it didn’t mean anything. It’s been made clear that there’s nothing going on between us, it’s just a little...awkward I guess. We were stoned, it was a dumb mistake, but it’s fine.

**Hear My Roar:** Oh…   
**Hear My Roar:** Okay, I thought you guys would be kinda cute together, but I get it   
**Hear My Roar:** You can talk to me if you need to!

**It’s Regina Bitch:** Yes, I know. Thank you.

**[revenge connoisseur >> michael george Direct Message]** **  
** [Today 11:27am]

**revenge connoisseur:** so Regina hates me again but what else is new ig?

**michael george:** what did u do THIS TIME?

**revenge connoisseur:** LISTEN **  
** **revenge connoisseur:** she made a whole gc with me and oman to interrogate us to see who told caddy about the kiss and I sorta panicked and I didn’t wanna talk about it yet and she did not take that well lol   
**revenge connoisseur:** she fuckin LEFT the chat

**michael george:** oof   
**michael george:** well u cant rlly expect miss priss to know how to handle rejection at all lbr

**revenge connoisseur:** yeah no kidding

**[Hear My Roar >> revenge connoisseur Direct Message]** **  
** [Today 11:55am]

**Hear My Roar:** Can you PLEASE talk to Regina?

**revenge connoisseur:** why???

**Hear My Roar:** JANIS   
**Hear My Roar:** She wasn’t at lunch, clearly something about the kiss or whatever is bothering her! She won’t talk to me about it though :(

**revenge connoisseur:** UGH fine

**[revenge connoisseur >> It’s Regina Bitch Direct Message]** **  
** [Today 11:58am]

**revenge connoisseur:** uh...sorry about earlier... **  
** **revenge connoisseur:** do u wanna talk?

**It’s Regina Bitch:** Is Cady putting you up to this?

**revenge connoisseur:** no

**It’s Regina Bitch:** You don’t have to lie to me, you know.

**revenge connoisseur:** okay yeah a little   
**revenge connoisseur:** I was just gonna let u deal with it however the fuck u felt like it and figured we would talk about it later if ever

**It’s Regina Bitch:** I see. Well I don’t want to talk about it, especially not with  _ you, _ so I’m good thanks

**_It’s Regina Bitch blocked revenge connoisseur._ **

**[Hear My Roar >> revenge connoisseur Direct Message]** **  
** [Today 12:00pm]

**revenge connoisseur:** yeah no that didn’t work lmao

**Hear My Roar:** IT HASN’T EVEN BEEN TEN MINUTES?

**revenge connoisseur:** DUDE IDK SHE BLOCKED ME

**Hear My Roar:** UUUUGH YOU SUCK

**revenge connoisseur:** SHUT UP I TRIED

**Hear My Roar:** I’ll just try again later

**[Hear My Roar >> It’s Regina Bitch Direct Message]** **  
** [Today 5:24pm]

**Hear My Roar:** Hey…

**It’s Regina Bitch:** Hi.

**Hear My Roar:** You’re not gonna block me too, are you?

**It’s Regina Bitch:** No, Cady, I’m not going to block you.   
**It’s Regina Bitch:** What do you want?

**Hear My Roar:** I just wanted to make sure you were doing okay? You got your halo off yesterday and you muted the group yesterday and you’ve been like completely radio silent everywhere else and then earlier with the whole...kiss ordeal...and you didn’t sit with us at lunch :(

**It’s Regina Bitch:** I’m fine. I just haven’t really felt like talking a lot today.

**Hear My Roar:** Reggie…:(

**It’s Regina Bitch:** I said I’m fine.

**Hear My Roar:** Can we please talk about it though?

**It’s Regina Bitch:** Not today. I don’t have the energy or patience to deal with this today. If it matters that much, we can talk about it like Saturday or Sunday or something before I leave for Hawaii.

**Hear My Roar:** Okay...do you want me to sit with you in Mrs.Grant’s room for lunch this week?

**It’s Regina Bitch:** You don’t have to give up your lunch just for me, Cady. I’ll be fine, it’s just 3 days.

**Hear My Roar:** Okay, weeeeell I want to eat lunch with you, so I’m gonna   
**Hear My Roar:** If that’s okay with you, of course

**It’s Regina Bitch:** Fine, yes, it’s fine, you can come sit with me in Mrs.Grant’s room.

**Hear My Roar:** Grool


End file.
